The Magic
by Tenshi 39
Summary: UPDATE Story 6 :: Preparation. Just enjoy the story and don't forget to review. Super Junior Family fanfic.
1. Prolog

**_The Magic ©2013 Sansan Kurai_**

**_Super Junior Family © SM Entertainment_**

**_Other © Their Own Management_**

**_Fantasy, Supernatural_**

* * *

"Apapun yang terjadi kau harus menyimpannya, Teukie."

"Tapi Eomma.."

"Tak ada tapi-tapian. Kau harus menjaganya dan temukanlah yang lain. Eomma tak bisa berkata banyak, disini sangat berbahaya. Cepatlah pergi!"

"Eomma.."

"Kau tak mendengarku, Teukie? Cepat pergi!"

Dengan perasaan campur aduk, Leeteuk pergi meninggalkan Eommanya yang tengah menunggu sesuatu menghampiri dirinya. Berkali-kali Leeteuk menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat sang Eomma. Eomma hanya tersenyum untuk menentramkan hati anaknya. Jubah biru safir sang Eomma melambai pelan dibelakangnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu dihadapan sang Eomma terbuka dan masuklah beberapa orang yang memakai jubah hitam panjang. Seketika suasana di ruangan itu berubah menjadi gelap. Lilin beserta perapian tak lagi berapi. Hanya kegelapan pekat yang menyelimuti ruangan itu.

Leeteuk yang melihat datangnya bahaya pun segera memantapkan hatinya untuk terus pergi meninggalkan Eommanya yang pasti tak akan selamat. Dalam hati ia merutuki diri sendiri karena kekuatan mantranya masih sangat lemah. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanya pergi jauh.. Pergi jauh menghindari penguasa kegelapan yang tengah mengincar benda yang saat ini dibawanya, batu _blue sapphire_.

"_MORTUI_!"

Leeteuk terhenyak mendengar mantra itu. Seketika kakinya pun lemas, dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Ia sebenarnya tahu ini akan terjadi, tapi ia tak menyangka akan terjadi secepat itu. Eommanya telah meninggal dan tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang selain melarikan diri dari tempat itu secepat mungkin untuk menyelamatkan batu yang ada ditangannya. Leeteuk kembali berusaha memantapkan hatinya. Ia berusaha untuk berdiri tegak dan mulai berlari meninggalkan desa yang sudah menjadi tempatnya bernaung sejak ia lahir.

Selama berhari-hari yang dilakukan Leeteuk hanya berlari dan terus berlari. Ia tak memikirkan makan dan istirahat, bahkan tidurpun tak pernah terpikir olehnya. Ia benar-benar tak ingin tertangkap penguasa kegelapan. Walau tubuhnya sudah tak kuat, tapi ia harus terus berlari. Padang rumput, sungai, bukit sudah ia lewati. Hingga akhirnya ia ambruk di dekat sebuah aliran sungai kecil. Tubuhnya sangat kotor, pakaiannya lusuh. Ia tidak terlihat sehat. Kesadarannya pun mulai menipis. Ia sadar, itu bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk beristirahat. Tapi ia sudah tak kuat lagi. Pandangannya sudah mulai kabur, namun ia masih bisa merasakan ada seseorang yang menghampirinya.

Leeteuk yang samar-samar melihat sosok tinggi menghampirinya mulai dilanda kepanikan. Leeteuk yang sudah sangat lelah nampak mengangkat tangan kanannya diatas kepalanya.

"_Ignis_."

.

_to be continued.._

* * *

_ini hanya sebuah prolog dan satu lagi fanfic aneh yang dibuat oleh author aneh pula. fufufu.._

_see you soon.. ;)_


	2. Exercise

**_The Magic ©2013 Sansan Kurai_**

**_Super Junior Family © SM Entertainment_**

**_Other © Their Own Management_**

**_Fantasy, Supernatural_**

**_Story 1 : Exercise_**

* * *

Leeteuk terbangun dengan bersimbah keringat dingin. Dadanya naik turun menandakan nafasnya tengah memburu. Bola matanya nampak bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Mimpi buruk lagi?"

Pertanyaan singkat itu membuatnya menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Heenim."

"Aku rasa benar apa kata mereka, harus ada yang menjagamu saat kau tidur. Jika tidak kau benar-benar akan membakar dirimu sendiri." Heechul menunjuk sisi tempat tidur Leeteuk yang terbakar. Melihat itu Leeteuk hanya mendesah pelan. Diusapnya peluh yang membasahi dahinya.

"Tak usah Heenim, kalian sudah cukup lelah dengan latihan kalian," sahut Leeteuk sembari bangkit dari ranjangnya. "Mereka sedang sarapan?"

"Ya, beberapa dari mereka dan mereka menunggumu." Heechul pun pergi meninggalkan Leeteuk yang tengah mengganti piyamanya dengan kaos lengan panjang berwarna putih serta jubah berwarna biru safir. Selesai memakai pakaiannya Leeteuk segera turun ke lantai satu dan menuju ruang makan. Diruang makan hanya ada tiga orang, Heechul, Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk.

"Mimpi buruk lagi Hyung?"

Leeteuk melirik sekilas ke arah Heechul, namun Heechul hanya mengangkat bahunya, menunjukkan bahwa bukan dia yang memberi tahu mereka.

"Tidak, Kyu." Leeteuk menjawab dengan singkat lalu bergabung dengan mereka dan mulai sarapan dengan tenang. Tak ada yang menarik dengan sarapan pagi itu karena mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, terutama Leeteuk yang jantungnya masih berdegup kencang karena mimpi buruk tadi. Pikirannya tidak fokus dan ia hanya mengaduk-aduk buburnya.

Ya, akhir-akhir ini Leeteuk sering sekali mimpi buruk dan mimpi itu selalu sama. Mimpi tentang Eomma yang membiarkannya melarikan diri. Berlari dari para penguasa kegelapan. Selama beberapa tahun terakhir Leeteuk tak pernah memimpikan itu, namun entah kenapa mimpi buruk itu datang lagi dan hampir setiap malam. Dan itu sudah berlangsung hampir sebulan. Kadang itu membuatnya takut untuk menutup matanya.

Yang masih belum ia tahu adalah, siapa yang berada dibalik penguasa kegelapan itu. Leeteuk benar-benar ingin mengetahui orang dibalik semua itu. Namun sampai saat ini ia tak bisa menemukannya, begitu juga dengan seluruh keluarga barunya.

Tring!

Bunyi nyaring itu sukses menginterupsi sarapan pagi itu. Leeteuk yang tak sadar bahwa sendoknya telah jatuh dan membuat kebisingan dipagi hari yang tenang itu terus menatap piring sarapannya dengan tatapan kosong. Semua yang hadir dalam sarapan pagi itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya mimpi burukmu semakin parah."

Seakan sadar diperhatikan, Leeteuk menatap Heechul lekat-lekat lalu mendesah lelah.

"Apa maksudmu, Heenim? Aku hanya lelah."

"Lelah karena memikirkan mimpi buruk?"

"Hyuk.." desis Leeteuk.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Aku tak akan bicara lagi," sahut Eunhyuk sembari melanjutkan menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Lebih baik hyung makan jika tak ingin Shindong hyung marah," imbuh Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin menghirup udara segar."

Tanpa menghabiskan sarapannya dan mendengarkan ucapan Kyuhyun, Leeteuk pun berlalu dari ruang makan menuju serambi luar. Leeteuk menghirup nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya lagi. Cukup lama Leeteuk menikmati suasana pagi yang cerah itu dengan mata terpejam.

Selama Leeteuk memejamkan matanya, ingatannya kembali ke beberapa tahun lalu saat ia menemukan keluarga barunya yang pertama dan itu benar-benar tak terduga.

* * *

Beberapa hari setelah Leeteuk melarikan diri dari desanya sembari membawa potongan batu _blue sapphire_, ia tak sengaja bertemu dengan Heechul. Sosok pria yang Leeteuk lihat sebelum Leeteuk tak sadarkan diri. Heechul yang melihat keadaan Leeteuk tak begitu baik segera membawa Leeteuk ke rumah pohonnya. Selama beberapa hari Heechul merawat Leeteuk hingga Leeteuk benar-benar sehat.

Dan saat Leeteuk telah pulih tak sengaja ia melihat cahaya berwarna biru muncul dari tas daun milik Heechul. Heechul yang melihat arah pandang Leeteuk pun paham. Heechul menunjukkan batu itu pada Leeteuk dan ia mengatakan bahwa ia memerlukan orang yang memiliki potongan batu itu untuk membalaskan dendamnya.

Leeteuk yang terkejut dengan penuturan Heechul segera menunjukkan batu _blue saphhire_nya yang memang hanya sebagian saja. Melihat batu yang dibawa Leeteuk reflek Heechul langsung membawa Leeteuk ke dalam pelukannya.

Heechul pun menjelaskan secara rinci kenapa mereka harus mengumpulkan pemilik potongan batu _blue sapphire_ itu. Leeteuk yang paham pun ingin membantu Heechul serta dirinya sendiri. Leeteuk yang kekuatan mantranya belum seberapa pun meminta Heechul untuk melatihnya. Namun ternyata kemampuan Heechul sama dengan dirinya, masih berada di level 1. Dan sejak saat itu mereka pun melatih mantra mereka sembari mencari para pemilik potongan batu _sapphire blue_ bersama-sama.

* * *

"Mengenang masa lalu?"

"Heenim! Kenapa kau selalu mengganggu ketenanganku!" protes Leeteuk saat melihat Heechul sudah berada disisinya.

"Hahaha~ Karena aku suka melihat wajah kesalmu itu," jawab Heechul. Leeteuk yang mendengar itu hanya mendengus kesal. "Oh iya, bagaimana dengan yang lain? Apa kau sudah menemui mereka lagi?"

"Mereka mungkin sudah mulai berlatih, aku tak ingin mengganggu mereka," ucap Leeteuk.

"Seharusnya kau mencari mereka karena kau lah sang ketua."

"Seharusnya kau yang jadi ketuanya, Heenim. Kau yang mengajakku untuk bergabung, jadi.."

"Kekuatan mantramu lebih unggul dariku," potong Heechul. "Dan kau sanggup melindungi kami semua dengan mantramu itu. Sedangkan aku? Aku selevel dibawah dirimu. Aku masih punya banyak kekurangan. Masih banyak mantra-mantraku yang belum sempurna."

"Hyung, kami pergi.."

Lambaian tangan Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun pada mereka hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kepala. Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun pun segera meluncur kebawah dengan tali. Ya, mereka memang tinggal di rumah pohon. Rumah pohon yang sudah dimodifikasi dengan mantra Heechul dan Leeteuk sehingga rumah pohon itu terlihat kokoh dan megah namun tak terlihat.

"Kau benar-benar tak ingin keluar dari rumah?" tanya Heechul, memastikan sahabatnya itu. Namun hanya dibalas gelengan kepala Leeteuk. Heechul mendesah pelan. "Aku rasa kau akan baik-baik saja, Teukie." Sekali lagi Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan pikirkan kami. Lagi pula penguasa kegelapan masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehadirannya. Kau tak akan membuat mereka mengincar kita Teukie." Namun Leeteuk tetap menggelengkan kepalanya.

Heechul mengangkat bahunya, namun ia tersenyum samar. Heechul menggenggam lengan Leeteuk kuat-kuat dan segera berteleportasi sebelum Leeteuk sempat mengeluarkan protesnya.

"Kau gila, Heenim!" maki Leeteuk saat mereka sudah berada di dalam sebuah padang rumput yang luas dalam waktu 1 detik. Heechul hanya tertawa pelan mendengar makian Leeteuk.

"Eoh, kalian datang hyung?"

"Jika aku tak melakukan ini, ketua kita tak akan pernah mau keluar dari persembunyiannya, Hae," jelas Heechul.

"Kau benar-benar gila, Heenim," desis Leeteuk.

"Sudahlah hyung, ini juga demi kebaikanmu juga."

"Aku tahu, tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini, Hankyung," protes Leeteuk.

Leeteuk menatap seluruh keluarganya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, Leeteuk pun mendesah lagi. Ia benci ditatap seperti itu.

"Baiklah, karena aku sudah disini, aku ingin melihat kekuatan mantra kalian," ucap Leeteuk.

"Hyung! Tunggu!"

Dua orang pria tengah berlari-lari kearah mereka. Keduanya nampak terengah-engah dan membuat Leeteuk heran. Kedua pria itu adalah Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kalian tak berteleportasi?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Mereka akan berakhir dengan tubuh yang terpisah," gumam Heechul yang langsung membuat Leeteuk tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tawa yang sudah sangat lama tak ia tunjukkan dihadapan keluarganya. Selama sekian detik tak ada yang menghentikan tawa Leeteuk, mereka semua nampak menikmatinya. Namun, karena takut Leeteuk menyadarinya, Kyuhyun pun melancarkan protesnya membuat Leeteuk kembali tertawa keras hingga pria itu terbungkuk-bungkuk.

"Hyung!" Giliran Eunhyuk yang melancarkan protesnya, namun dalam hati sebenarnya ia senang karena bisa melihat hyung tertuanya itu tertawa lagi. Tawa yang sangat ia rindukan beberapa minggu terakhir ini.

"Ahh~ Hufh~ Baiklah.. Baiklah.." Leeteuk mengusap matanya yang berair dan kembali berdiri tegak. "Kenapa kalian tak bilang bahwa teleportasi kalian masih dilevel serendah itu?"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya pada mereka." Kyuhyun menunjuk hyung-hyungnya. "Tetapi mereka tak mau membant.."

"Kalau begitu kau yang pertama, Kyu," potong Leeteuk cepat sembari mengarahkan tangan kanannya ketubuh Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk yang berada disisi Kyuhyun pun segera menyingkir. Begitu juga dengan yang lain, mereka membuat formasi lingkaran mengelilingi Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk. Siap melihat dan mempertunjukkan tontonan yang sangat jarang mereka lihat dan tunjukkan.

"_Ignis_," ucap Leeteuk tenang. Bola api langsung keluar dari tangan kanan Leeteuk yang terangkat. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu segera mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"_Scuto_!" Sebuah tameng besi berukuran sedang muncul dihadapan Kyuhyun. Leeteuk menyemburkan bola api kecil itu kearah Kyuhyun. "Ugh!" Kyuhyun berusaha menahan api itu dengan tameng dihadapannya. Namun baru beberapa detik, tameng dihadapan Kyuhyun hancur dan tangan Kyuhyun nampak memerah karena terbakar. Leeteuk menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"_Radix_."

Tanpa bisa menghindar, tubuh Kyuhyun kali ini sudah terkunci dengan akar-akar yang muncul dari dalam tanah. Semakin keras Kyuhyun berusaha untuk lepas dari jeratan akar-akar itu, semakin kuat pula akar-akar itu melilit dirinya.

"Hyuk, maju.."

Eunhyuk masuk ke dalam lingkaran saat Leeteuk menyuruhnya.

"_Frustrum_." Eunhyuk menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan tangan kanannya. "_Flamma_," imbuh Eunhyuk sembari mengarahkan tangan kirinya ke arah Leeteuk. Namun Leeteuk tak diam, Leeteuk menangkis semburan api yang keluar dari tangan kiri Eunhyuk dengan mantra penghalangnya, namun ia tak berhasil membuat Kyuhyun tetap terikat karena Eunhyuk telah memotong akar-akar yang melilit tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih," gumam Kyuhyun sembari bersiap melawan Leeteuk lagi. Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk singkat.

"_Dissiliunt_," seru Eunhyuk.

"_Spiritus procellæ_," teriak Kyuhyun.

Melihat serangan yang bertubi-tubi, Leeteuk hanya mengulurkan tangan kirinya, "_depellendam_." Mantra peledak yang keluar dari tangan kiri Eunhyuk serta angin ribut yang muncul dari tangan kanan Kyuhyun yang hampir mengenai tubuh Leeteuk langsung berpencar dan menghantam padang rumput jauh diluar lingkaran.

"Sungmin, Yesung, Kangin, Hankyung masuk. Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun kembali ke formasi."

Keempat orang itu masuk ke dalam arena pertarungan. Walau terlihat tak seimbang, namun Leeteuk tetap terlihat tenang. Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk sudah masuk ke formasi lingkaran. Ryeowook yang berada disisi kanan Kyuhyun segera menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang terbakar dan segera memberikan mantra penyembuh pada Kyuhyun.

"_Descendit_," kata Yesung sembari mengangkat tangan kanannya. Tanpa diduga, tanah tempat Leeteuk berpijak amblas seketika. Leeteuk yang tak menyangka itu pun kehilangan keseimbangan. Tak membuang waktu lagi, giliran Kangin yang mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"_Radix_."

Akar-akar meluncur dari bawah tanah dan berusaha mengikat Leeteuk yang tengah berusaha untuk menjauh dari tanah amblas tempatnya berpijak.

Srett!

Akar itu berhasil menangkap kaki kiri Leeteuk, membuat pria itu terjerembab. Akar-akar itu mulai menjalar dan melilit tubuh Leeteuk.

"_Profluentem_," seru Sungmin dan air tiba-tiba keluar dari kedua tangannya menerjang Leeteuk yang sedang berusaha untuk bangkit setelah berhasil terlepas dari akar-akar itu.

Byurr~

Air itu menerjang tubuh Leeteuk yang langsung membuat Leeteuk basah kuyup.

"_Avem_!"

Semua terbengong-bengong –termasuk Leeteuk dan Hankyung sendiri saat burung-burung merpati keluar dari tangan Hankyung yang terangkat.

"_Titillationem_!" seru Leeteuk cepat sembari mengarahkan tangannya kearah Yesung, Kangin, Sungmin dan Hankyung yang masih terbengong melihat apa yang dilakukan Hankyung tadi.

"Hahahaha~" Tawa keras meluncur dari bibir Yesung, Hankyung, Kangin dan Sungmin. Keempat orang itu memegangi perut mereka –menahan sakit karena terus saja tertawa. Orang-orang yang berada dibarisan formasi lingkaran mau tak mau ikut tertawa melihat keempat pria itu tak bisa menghentikan tawanya. Ya, Leeteuk menggunakan mantra gelitik pada keempat orang itu.

"_Agitare_." Leeteuk menunjuk keempat orang yang tak bisa berhenti tertawa itu dan sesaat kemudian keempat orang itu sudah berpindah keluar lingkaran masih dengan tawa mereka yang tak kunjung berhenti. "_Siccare_," ucap Leeteuk sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri, dan baju serta jubahnya yang semula basah kuyup kini telah kering.

"Zhoumi, Henry, Donghae, Shindong masuk."

Empat orang kembali diperintahkan masuk ke area pertarungan. Kali ini Shindong maju terlebih dahlu. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menyebutkan sebuah mantra yang tak bisa didengar oleh siapapun. Beberaa detik kemudian disekeliling Leeteuk sudah muncul ular-ular berbisa. Ular itu siap mematuk Leeteuk kapan saja.

"Giliranku!" seru Henry, ia mengangkat tangan kirinya. "_Congelato_!"

"_Rejicimus_! _Ignis_!" teriak Leeteuk saat menyadari apa yang dilakukan Henry. Seketika itu juga mantra beku milik Henry pun langsung menghilang tak berbekas. Sedangkan ular-ular disekeliling Leeteuk langsung terbakar hangus dan tak bersisa. Semua itu terjadi dalam sekejap mata.

"Shindong, Henry kembali ke formasi. Heenim, Ryeowook, Kibum, Siwon masuk."

Keenam orang itu segera berganti posisi. Heechul melirik sejenak kearah Yesung yang sepertinya nampak kesakitan karena terus tertawa. Tak ada dari mereka yang mau menarik mantra itu dari tubuh Kangin, Yesung, Sungmin dan Hankyung.

"_Eiectionis_!" Zhoumi tengah mengarahkan tangan kirinya kearah Leeteuk tanpa menunggu Leeteuk bersiap. Leeteuk yang memang tak siap langsung terlempar kebelakang beberapa meter dan tubuhnya langsung membentur tanah yang keras.

"_Submergetur_," imbuh Heechul. Tanah dibawah Leeteuk melembek seketika, berubah menjadi lumpur penghisap, siap menghisap tubuh Leeteuk jika Leeteuk bergerak.

"_Inundatione_!" imbuh Ryeowook dan air kembali menerjang Leeteuk, kali ini bukan air biasa seperti yang dikeluarkan Sungmin, namun air bahlah yang dikeluarkan oleh Ryeowook. Hanya tinggal Kibum dan Siwon yang belum menunjukkan kemampuan mereka pada Leeteuk. Kedua pria itu mengangguk bersamaan lalu mengangkat tangan kanan mereka.

"_Corpus clauditis_."

"_Conclusi_."

Kedua pria itu mengucapkan mantra yang berbeda. Leeteuk yang memang sudah tak mempunyai kesempatan untuk menangkis hanya bisa menerima nasibnya saat mantra pengunci tubuh serta mantra tutup mulut menerjang dirinya. Tubuh Leeteuk langsung ambruk seketika.

Heechul pun mengangkat kedua tangannya saat sadar bahwa Leeteuk telah kalah. "_Rejicimus_." Heechul mengangkat semua mantra yang berada pada Leeteuk. Siwon, Kibum, Zhoumi segera berlari kearah Leeteuk. Yang lain mengikuti dari belakang –kecuali Yesung, Kangin, Sungmin dan Hankyung yang masih sibuk dengan tawa mereka.

"Hyung, baik-baik saja?" tanya Siwon sembari mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Leeteuk berdiri.

"Hmm.. Ya.." jawab Leeteuk sembari menyambut tangan Siwon yang terulur. Siwon membantu Leeteuk membersihkan jubahnya dari rumput dan tanah lalu Siwon mengeluarkan mantra pengering agar pakaian Leeteuk kembali kering.

"Bagaimana Teukie?" tanya Heechul.

"Kalian sudah bertambah kuat namun konsentrasi kalian masih kurang," jawab Leeteuk. "Kalian masih belum bisa mengeluarkan mantra yang benar-benar kuat. Shindong, Zhoumi, Heenim, Eunhyuk, Kibum, Ryeowook serta Siwon, kalian hanya tinggal berlatih lebih giat lagi agar mantra kalian benar-benar kuat dan dapat melumpuhkan musuh. Sedangkan yang lain harus berusaha lebih lagi karena mantra kalian masih lemah."

"Hahaha.. Tolong... Hahahaaaaa... Aduuuhhh... Hahahaha.. Hyunggg.. Sakiiiiitttt... Hahahaha..."

Tawa kesakitan itu menginterupsi komentar yang tengah dilontarkan Leeteuk. Semua orang menoleh dan kembali tertawa saat melihat keempat rekannya tengah memegangi perut mereka dan tertawa sembari mengaduh kesakitan. Leeteuk langsung mengarahkan telunjuknya tanpa berucap apapun dan mantra gelitik itu pun menghilang dari tubuh Sungmin, Yesung, Kangin dan Hankyung. Keempat orang yang kehabisan nafas itu nampak menghela nafas panjang.

.

_to be continued.._

* * *

_terima kasih untuk respon kalian di prolog dan setelah membaca review kalian saya memutuskan untuk mengupdate story pertama ini. hehehe.. mungkin mantra-mantranya sedikit membingungkan, tapi nikmati saja ceritanya.. jika ada yang tak mengerti dengan mantranya silahkan review.. oh iya, tolong berikan saya sedikit ide untuk story aneh saya ini.._

_mohon untuk tidak meminta story dengan genre yaoi atau romance atau genderswitch dan semacamnya, karena itu bukan bidang saya.. saya hanya mengkhususkan diri membuat story dengan genre fantasy, horor, brothership, friendship dan family.. jadi, saya tak akan membuat fanfic dengan genre salian yang saya sebutkan.. (oke, yang bertanya sudah saya jawab)_

_terima kasih atas dukungan kalian pada fanfic The Magic.. fanfic fantasy teraneh yang pernah saya buat.. semoga kedepannya fanfic ini tak mengecewakan.._

_oke, seian dari saya.. and enjoy the story.. ;)_


	3. First Attack

**_The Magic © 2013 Sansan Kurai_**

**_Super Junior Family © SM Entertainment_**

**_Other © Their Own Management_**

**_Fantasy, Supernatural_**

**_Story 2 – First Attack_**

* * *

Semua orang nampak melakukan teleportasi saat menuju rumah pohon. Sedangkan Leeteuk memilih tinggal untuk melihat Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk yang nampak payah dalam hal teleportasi. Leeteuk sedikit memberikan contoh pada Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk bagaimana cara melakukan teleportasi dengan benar. Walau kelihatannya sangat mudah –hanya dengan mengucapkan mantra, namun sebenarnya teleportasi membutuhkan konsentrasi penuh.

"Ayo lakukan," perintah Leeteuk pada Eunhyuk yang entah sudah keberapa kali.

"Ta.. Tapi hyung.. Itu sakit," gugup Eunhyuk sambil mengusap tubuhnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bergidik ngeri membayangkan bagian tubuhnya yang terpisah nanti.

"Sudah ku bilang, aku akan membantumu," ucap Leeteuk gemas. Eunhyuk mendesah pelan, ia terlihat sudah akan menangis saat menyiapkan dirinya dihadapan Leeteuk. "Lakukan ditempat yang dekat dulu, jangan terlalu jauh."

"_Teleportation_," ucap Eunhyuk yang sepertinya sudah tak mendengarkan perkataan Leeteuk dan seketika itu juga tubuh Eunhyuk menghilang namun tidak dengan kakinya. Kyuhyun nampak mundur selangkah saat melihat kaki Eunhyuk masih tertinggal. Ia ingin berteriak, namun tak bisa. Sedangkan Leeteuk yang ada dihadapannya mendesah pelan, ia paham apa yang membuat Eunhyuk tak bisa melakukan teleportasi dengan sempurna.

Leeteuk mengarahkan kedua tangannya kekaki Eunhyuk, "_instauraretis_." Kaki Eunhyuk menghilang dari hadapan mereka. Kini Leeteuk tengah menatap Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Kyuhyun," panggil Leeteuk pelan, membuat adiknya itu menatapnya. Ada ketakutan dipancaran mata Kyuhyun, membuat Leeteuk tak tega meminta Kyuhyun melatih teleportasinya. "Kau tahu kenapa kau dan Eunhyuk tak bisa melakukan teleportasi dengan sempurna?" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, keringat dingin sudah membasahi tubuhnya. "Karena kau dan Eunhyuk takut gagal. Kalian berdua telah dilingkupi ketakutan yang teramat sangat hingga kalian tak bisa melakukan teleportasi dengan sempurna. Lain kali cobalah untuk menenangkan diri kalian. Jika kalian terus diliputi rasa takut akan gagal, selamanya kalian tak akan pernah berhasil melakukannya."

"Begitukah, hyung?" Leeteuk mengangguk lalu tersenyum lembut. Leeteuk mengusap kepala adik yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Nah, mari kita pulang. Ini sudah siang, Shindong pasti sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk kita." Leeteuk berjalan mendahului Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun tak bergerak sedikitpun. "Ada apa Kyu?"

"Hyung.. Eung.. Tidak melakukan.. teleportasi?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hahaha~ Aku tak mungkin melakukannya dan meninggalkanmu sendiri. Ayo." Kyuhyun tersenyum senang mendengar penuturan Leeteuk, ia pun segera menghambur memeluk lengan Leeteuk.

"Hyung, lain kali ajari aku teleportasi dan mantra-mantra yang lain ya?" pinta Kyuhyun disela-sela perjalanan mereka.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengajarimu asalkan kau bisa mengalahkan rasa takutmu itu," janji Leeteuk.

"Hmm, akan ku coba hyung."

Lama tak ada yang bicara, keduanya sibuk menikmati suasana sekeliling yang nampak sejuk. Pohon-pohon yang tumbuh tinggi membuat suasana semakin nyaman karena jalan yang mereka lewati jadi nampak begitu luas. Belum lagi daun-daun kering yang akan menimbulkan suara saat mereka injak dan juga dengan suara burung-burung kecil yang nampak bersahut-sahutan. Kedua pria itu sangat menikmati suasana siang yang tidak terlalu panas itu.

"_Oppugnare_!"

Leeteuk mendorong tubuh jangkung Kyuhyun ke arah kanan sedangkan dirinya menangkis mantra yang baru saja diluncurkan padanya dari arah belakang.

"Ternyata kau bukan orang sembarangan."

"Siapa kau?" tanya Leeteuk pada seorang pria jangkung yang kini berdiri tak jauh dari hadapannya. Kedua tangan Leeteuk sudah bersiap disisi tubuhnya. Kyuhyun yang sempat terjungkal karena dorongan Leeteuk pun segera bangkit dan mendekati Leeteuk.

"Aku? Kau tak mengenal diriku?" tanya orang itu dengan suara yang didramatisir membuat Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri namun tidak dengan Leeteuk. "Aku adalah.."

"Changmin! Berhenti bermain-main!"

Teguran keras itu membuat pria jangkung dihadapan Leeteuk menekuk wajahnya kesal, seakan orang itu telah menggangu kesenangannya.

"Kau tak pernah membiarkanku bermain-main! Menyebalkan!"

"Ini bukan saatnya bermain-main, Changmin!"

"Aish! Aku tahu hyung."

"Siapa kalian?" Leeteuk kembali mengulangi pertanyaannya dan kedua pria dihadapannya itu kembali sadar bahwa mereka tengah berbicara dengan dua pria asing.

"Ohh, kenalkan, aku Junsu sedangkan ini adikku, Changmin. Kami adalah pasukan kegelapan."

Leeteuk terhenyak mendengar perkenalan singkat itu. _Bahaya_! Itu yang ada dipikiran Leeteuk saat ini.

"Kalian siapa? Sepertinya kalian juga bukan orang sembarangan." Pria jangkung bernama Changmin nampak memperhatikan jubah yang dikenakan Leeteuk serta Kyuhyun dengan seksama. Changmin nampak mengingat-ingat sesuatu. "Jubah biru safir.. Hmm.. Hyung, sepertinya aku pernah melihat jubah itu.."

"Kau benar Changmin, aku juga pernah.."

"_Congelato_," seru Kyuhyun.

"_Radix_," teriak Leeteuk. "Kyu, lari!" Tanpa disuruh dua kali Kyuhyun segera lari dari tempat itu, disusul Leeteuk dibelakangnya. Leeteuk memperhatikan kedua pria itu yang nampak berhasil menangkis mantra miliknya dan Kyuhyun. Selama beberapa saat Leeteuk terus meluncurkan mantra kearah dua orang pasukan kegelapan itu dan kedua orang itu mampu menangkis semua serangan Leeteuk. Semakin dekat kedua orang itu, semakin paniklah Leeteuk.

_Tidak bisa seperti ini_.

Leeteuk memutar otaknya sembari berkali-kali menoleh kebelakang, kearah para pengejar yang berada tak jauh darinya. Kedua pria itu bergantian melontarkan mantra-mantra, namun Leeteuk dapat menghalaunya dengan baik hingga tak sampai mengenai Kyuhyun yang terus berlari tanpa henti dihadapannya.

_Maaf Kyu_.

"_Evanesces_! _Conclusi_!" Leeteuk mengucapkan mantra itu dan mengarahnya ke Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang sadar bahwa hyung tertuanya itu tengah menyelamatkan dirinya nampak sangat terkejut. Ia menghentikan larinya.

"_Hyung_!" Kyuhyun berteriak sangat keras namun tak ada suara yang keluar dari bibirnya seakan ia hanya meneriakkannya dalam hati. Kyuhyun pun memperhatikan tubuhnya yang tak terlihat. Kyuhyun menggeram kesal. _Mantra menghilang dan tutup mulut_.

"Berhenti kau!"

Beberapa meter dari dirinya, Kyuhyun dapat melihat bahwa kini Leeteuk tengah dikepung oleh dua orang pria bernama Junsu dan Changmin. Kyuhyun ingin sekali membantu, namun ia tak bisa karena mantra milik Leeteuk menghalangi kekuatan mantranya, jadi ia memilih untuk bersembunyi dan memperhatikan. Lagi pula jika ia berada diluar ia hanya akan merepotkan hyungnya. Ia sadar, kekuatan mantranya masih sangat lemah. Walau ia sudah berlatih keras bersama dengan yang lain, namun ternyata semua itu masih belum cukup untuk menyerang. Apa lagi menyerang pasukan kegelapan, bisa-bisa ia yang akan terluka nanti.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Junsu dingin. Pria itu nampaknya sangat kesal karena diserang tiba-tiba oleh Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun.

"Kalian tak perlu tahu," jawab Leeteuk tenang.

"Apa kau berasal dari desa bagian Timur?" tanya Changmin.

"Aku seperti pernah melihatmu beberapa tahun yang lalu saat aku menghancurkan desa itu," gumam Junsu namun masih dapat didengar oleh Leeteuk dan juga Kyuhyun yang tengah bersembunyi.

Mereka semua tak tahu bahwa tangan Leeteuk yang berada dibalik jubah biru safirnya sudah mengepal. Leeteuk tengah menahan amarahnya saat ini.

"Dan melihat dari jubahmu, sepertinya kau memang benar-benar dari bagian Timur," imbuh Changmin dengan suara yang sedikit keras.

"Jangan-jangan kau.."

"_Conclusi_." Leeteuk mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke Changmin dan Changmin pun tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya sama sekali membuat Junsu semakin geram.

"Ternyata kau bukan orang sembarangan, huh?" desis Junsu. "_Terra carcerem_!"

Tanah disekeliling Leeteuk langsung berubah menjadi sebuah penjara. Namun Leeteuk tak tinggal diam melihat itu. Ia mengarahkan tangan kirinya ke Junsu, api pun keluar dari tangan Leeteuk dan langsung menerjang Junsu tanpa ampun. Tangan kanan Leeteuk yang bebas pun menunjuk Changmin, "_fuge concitant_!"

Tubuh Changmin langsung melayang beberapa meter dari atas tanah dan tiba-tiba tubuh Changmin terbalik. Saat ini posisi kepala Changmin berada dibawah. Changmin tak bisa melakukan apapun karena ia tak bisa menyebutkan satu mantrapun untuk membalasnya.

"_Rejicimus_," gumam Leeteuk dan penjara dari tanah itu pun menghilang. Leeteuk sedikit bernafas lega dan siap untuk menyerang Junsu saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya terlempar beberapa meter kebelakang. Selama beberapa detik Leeteuk tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya, namun akhirnya ia bisa bangkit dan mulai mengeluarkan angin ribut serta semburan api kearah Junsu secara bersamaan. Melihat lawannya yang tengah kewalahan, Leeteuk menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mencari Kyuhyun. Ia tak bisa menggunakan mantra penghilang semua mantra karena itu akan berefek juga pada mantra yang menyerang Junsu saat ini.

"_Deprehendatur_," gumam Leeteuk. Ia menatap sekeliling dan mendapati Kyuhyun tengah bersembunyi dibalik pohon yang besar. Leeteuk segera berlari kearah Kyuhyun dan menarik tangannya cepat. "_Evanesces_." Leeteuk memantrai dirinya sendiri dengan mantra penghilang dan segera membawa Kyuhyun pergi dari tempat itu. Kyuhyun yang masih terkena mantra Leeteuk hanya bisa mengikuti langkah cepat Leeteuk.

* * *

"Sudahlah Hyuk, tubuhmu sudah kembali ke semula." Donghae berusaha menenangkan Eunhyuk yang terus menangis. Memang tubuh Eunhyuk sudah kembali menyatu seperti semula karena bantuan Zhoumi dan Ryeowook, namun sakit masih bisa ia rasakan disekeliling pingganya.

"Aku.. hiks.. tak mau.. hiks.. melakukannya.. hiks.. lagi.." isak Eunhyuk.

"Sudahlah cengeng, berhentilah menangis!" sembur Shindong dari arah dapur. Mendengar itu Eunhyuk langsung diam dan memasang wajah sebal.

"Aku tidak cengeng," gumam Eunhyuk. Namun sesekali masih terdengar isakan dari bibirnya. Ia benar-benar takut melakukannya lagi dan apapun yang terjadi ia tak ingin melakukan teleportasi, itu yang ia pikirkan saat ini.

"Latihan kali ini benar-benar melelahkan," ujar Yesung.

"Iya, semua karena Leeteuk hyung yang mengerjai kita," aku Sungmin.

"Iya, perutku sampai sakit karena terus tertawa," imbuh Kangin sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Hahaha~ Itu karena Hankyung hyung mengeluarkan burung merpati dan itu membuat Leeteuk hyung menghukum kalian berempat," tawa Henry.

"Hahaha~"

Tawa kembali menyelimuti mereka. Mereka terus mengejek Hankyung yang salah menyebutkan mantra hingga burung merpati keluar dari tangan Hankyung. Sedangkan Hankyung hanya bisa tersenyum malu. Tadi itu memang kesalahan yang tak sengaja dilakukan oleh Hankyung.

"Nah~ Makanan sudah siapa!" seru Shindong dari arah dapur. Ryeowook, Zhoumi serta Henry pergi untuk membantu Shindong membawakan makanan-makanan itu ke meja makan. Mereka tak pernah mau menggunakan mantra mereka untuk hal-hal sepele seperti itu.

"Wah, banyak sekali kau memasak," kata Heechul saat melihat makanan yang terus saja berdatangan.

"Ini hadiah dariku karena hari ini kita sudah berlatih cukup keras," jawab Shindong.

"Wah~ Benarkah?" seru Donghae.

Beberapa komentar pun keluar dari bibir mereka saat melihat makanan yang begitu banyak hingga keributan itu terhenti kala ada dua orang pria masuk sambil terengah-engah.

"Teukie hyung! Kyu!"

Mereka menghampiri Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun yang masih menumpu diri mereka diatas kedua lututnya. Mereka berdua kehabisan nafas.

"Ada apa?" tanya Siwon sembari menggenggam tangan Leeteuk. Leeteuk hanya menggeleng sembari mengatur nafasnya yang masih memburu, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun. Ryeowook yang masih sedikit waras diantara mereka semua segera berlari ke meja makan untuk mengambil dua gelas berisi air putih dan segera memberikannya kepada Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun.

Kedua pria itu menerimanya dan segera menenggaknya hingga tandas. Melihat Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun masih mengatur nafas mereka, Siwon segera menggandeng Leeteuk dan Zhoumi menarik Kyuhyun menuju meja makan.

"Bisa jelaskan pada kami?" tanya Kangin yang sudah sangat penasaran dengan keadaan kakak serta adiknya yang kehabisan nafas seperti itu.

"Pasukan kegelapan sudah bergerak," kata Leeteuk.

_1 detik.._

_3 detik.._

_7 detik.._

_10 detik.._

Tak ada yang bereaksi atas apa yang diucapkan Leeteuk hingga Leeteuk kembali mengatakannya dengan perlahan dan jelas. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk untuk menambah kepastian ucapan Leeteuk.

"Kalian baru saja bertemu dengan mereka?" tanya Henry. Leeteuk mengangguk.

"Kami baru saja bertemu dengan dua orang pria bernama Changmin dan Junsu. Keduanya memperkenalkan diri sebagai pasukan kegelapan," jelas Leeteuk.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah mulai bergerak hyung," ucap Yesung serius.

"Ya, mereka sepertinya sudah mulai bergerak dan sepertinya.." Leeteuk terdiam sejenak sembari menatap seluruh keluarganya. "..aku mengenal mereka berdua."

Pengakuan Leeteuk itu sukses membuat ke-14 pria yang ada di ruang makan itu terhenyak. Dari ucapan Leeteuk tadi, mereka bisa menyimpulkan bahwa pria-pria yang ditemui Leeteuk serta Kyuhyun tadi adalah para pemimpin pasukan kegelapan. Tapi yang tidak bisa diterima oleh otak mereka adalah kenapa mereka memperkenalkan diri sebagai pasukan kegelapan dan bukan sebagai pemimpin pasukan kegelapan.

"Ugh!"

Leeteuk merintih sembari memegangi dadanya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sangat sakit seperti ada sebuah pedang yang menusuk jantungnya.

"Kau tak apa-apa Teukie?" tanya Heechul yang duduk disebelah kirinya –Siwon tadi duduk disebelah kanan Leeteuk.

"Dadaku Heenim.. Sakit.."

Mendengar kata sakit yang meluncur dari bibir Leeteuk sukses membuat Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Leeteuk, begitu juga dengan yang lain.

"Hyung terkena mantra mereka?" tanya Zhoumi cepat.

"Iya." Kyuhyun yang menjawab pertanyaan itu membuat Leeteuk melirik kearahnya sebal. Ia paling benci jika anggota keluarganya mengkhawatirkan dirinya seperti ini.

"Argh!"

Kembali Leeteuk mengerang kesakitan membuat Hankyung, Zhoumi serta Ryeowook mendekat kearah Leeteuk. Mereka menumpangkan kedua tangan mereka keatas kepala Leeteuk. Cahaya terang berwarna putih keunguan kini nampak menyinari kepala Leeteuk, selanjutnya cahaya itu mulai merambat ketubuh Leeteuk hingga menutupi seluruh tubuh Leeteuk.

Selama beberapa saat mereka terus seperti itu hingga tiba-tiba Leeteuk ambruk kedalam pelukan Siwon dan membuat tiga orang yang tengah melakukan penyembuhan menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Siwon.

"Leeteuk hyung.." Hankyung menghentikan ucapannya sambil melirik kearah Zhoumi.

"Sepertinya terkena mantra _iniuriarum_," sambung Ryeowook sembari menatap Leeteuk yang kini tengah pingsan dalam pelukan Siwon.

Mereka semua kembali terhenyak mendengar penuturan Ryeowook. Mereka semua tahu, itu bukanlah mantra biasa yang dapat dikeluarkan oleh orang-orang seperti mereka –kecuali Leeteuk yang memang menguasai semua mantra dengan sangat baik.

Mantra _iniuriarum_ adalah mantra yang hanya melukai organ dalam tanpa menunjukkan tanda-tanda diluar membuat mereka semua tak bisa melakukan apapun selain melakukan penyembuhan secara berkala pada Leeteuk agar Leeteuk tak merasakan kesakitan. Efek mantra itu hanya akan berlangsung selama beberapa hari namun dapat membuat sang penderita tak sadarkan diri hingga efek mantra itu lenyap.

Siwon segera membawa Leeteuk menuju kamar dan membaringkan Leeteuk disana. Setelah merasa Leeteuk dalam posisi yang nyaman, Siwon pun segera pergi meninggalkan kamar itu dan kembali ke ruang makan yang kali ini sunyi senyap walau mereka semua masih ada di tempat itu.

"Sebaiknya kita makan dulu." Siwon menginterupsi acara melamun mereka. "Jika pemimpin kegelapan sudah bergerak, kita harus menyiapkan diri kita. Jangan sampai diri kita sakit, karena itu pasti akan merepotkan mereka para penyembuh serta Leeteuk hyung."

Mereka semua membenarkan ucapan Siwon dan mulai makan dalam diam. Sama sekali tak ada yang berselera makan termasuk Shindong yang biasanya selalu menyuruh seluruh anggota keluarganya untuk segera menghabiskan masakannya.

Sembari makan, Siwon nampak memperhatikan kakak serta adiknya lekat-lekat. Ia tak bisa membayangkan jika mereka tertangkap dan dijadikan alat oleh para pemimpin kegelapan untuk menghancurkan seluruh isi bumi.

Ia tahu, kekuatan mantranya masih belum benar-benar sempurna. Tapi ia ingin melindungi keluarga kecilnya itu. Karena sekarang ini yang dimilikinya hanyalah mereka, begitu juga dengan mereka semua.

* * *

Hari dimana Leeteuk menemukan Siwon adalah hari saat Siwon pertama kali menerima potongan batu _blue sapphire_ dari Appanya. Batu itu memang sengaja dititipkan kepada Siwon untuk dijaga dan dirawat. Siwon sudah mendengar dari sang Appa seberapa kuatnya kekuatan potongan batu _blue _sapphire itu, apa lagi jika semua potongan itu disatukan dan Siwon pun bertekat untuk terus menjaga batu itu agar tak jatuh ketangan orang jahat.

Sama seperti yang terjadi dengan Leeteuk waktu itu, sang Appa memaksa Siwon untuk segera pergi meninggalkan desa tempatnya tinggal karena situasi sedang tak aman. Namun Siwon bersikukuh untuk tak mau meninggalkan sang Appa yang hanya satu-satunya keluarga yang dimilikinya.

Sang Appa yang tak mampu memaksa Siwon pergipun akhirnya menyerang sang pemimpin kegelapan yang masuk ke dalam rumahnya secara tiba-tiba. Penyerang gelap itu menggunakan topeng berwarna hitam untuk menutupi wajah mereka. Pertarungan hebatpun terjadi di rumah sederhana itu. Siwon yang saat itu hanya bisa menggunakan mantra penyerang pun tak bisa melakukan apapun selain menggunakan mantra itu.

"Cepat serahkan batu itu!" perintah salah satu pemimpin kegelapan itu.

"Lebih baik aku mati dari pada harus menyerahkan batu itu!" tantang sang Appa.

"Baiklah kalau begitu.. _MORTUI_!"

Tubuh Appa Siwon terdorong kebelakang selama beberapa senti sebelum akhirnya berhenti dan tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa itu langsung rubuh ke lantai.

"APPA!" teriak Siwon sembari menangkap tubuh sang Appa sebelum sempat menyentuh lantai.

"Hey! Bocah! Cepat serahkan batu itu!"

Siwon yang mendengar perintah itu hanya diam sembari memeluk mayat sang Appa. Kesedihan serta emosi yang sudah meliputi hatinya tak mampu membuatnya berfikir dengan jernih. Siwon membaringkan tubuh sang Appa perlahan, lalu ia berdiri menghadap ketiga pemimpin kegelapan itu.

Kedua telapak tangan Siwon sudah mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna biru safir. Ketiga pemimpin kegelapan yang melihat itu malah tersenyum senang. Apa yang mereka cari akhirnya muncul juga dihadapan mereka.

"Tangkap di.. Aaaaaa~"

Tanpa mereka sadari, Siwon mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang bercahaya kearah mereka. Dan tubuh mereka seakan terbakar. Melihat itu Siwon segera pergi dari rumahnya dan berlari sejauh mungkin. Tak dipedulikannya lagi rumahnya. Tak dipedulikan lagi Appanya yang tergeletak tak bernyawa. Tak dipedulikannya lagi akan kenangan-kenangan di rumah itu. Yang ada dipikirannya saat itu adalah pergi sejauh mungkin dan menyelamatkan potongan batu _blue sapphire_ itu.

Sepanjang malam Siwon terus berlari tak tentu arah hingga tiba-tiba ada yang menghalangi jalannya. Seorang pria yang tak begitu tinggi dengan jubah biru safir yang berkibar tertiup angin dibelakangnya. Pria itu sepertinya tengah mengumpulkan ranting-ranting kering, dilihat dari begitu banyaknya ranting yang terikat menjadi satu.

"Kau.. Sepertinya sedang melarikan diri dari sesuatu."

"Bukan urusanmu!" engah Siwon. Nafasnya memang terengah-engah saat ini.

"Kau tak bisa melarikan diri dari mereka dalam keadaan seperti itu, ayo ikut aku."

Siwon tetap diam mendengar ajakan itu. Perlahan ia mengamati pria dihadapannya. Kaos putih panjang, celana biru serta jubah biru safir. Semua itu mengingatkannya akan desa bagian timur.

"Kau dari bagian timur?" tanya Siwon. Pria itu mengangguk pelan. Siwon tersentak mendengarnya, ia tahu beberapa bulan yang lalu desa itu telah dihancurkan oleh para pemimpin kegelapan.

"Cepat ikuti aku, mereka sudah dekat."

Walau keraguan masih menyelimuti hatinya, Siwon pun tetap melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti pria asing dihadapannya. Jika pria dihadapannya itu macam-macam, ia akan membunuhnya, itulah yang ada dipikiran Siwon saat itu. Selama beberapa menit mereka terus berjalan hingga akhirnya pria dihadapan Siwon berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Siwon

"Kita naik dan cepatlah."

Pria dihadapannya segera naik ke atas pohon dengan sebuah tangga tali dan segera menghilang dari pandangan. Siwon melangkahkan kakinya dengan ragu namun sesaat kemudian ia tercengang saat melihat sebuah rumah pohon yang sangat indah.

Rumah itu memang tidak besar juga tak begitu kecil, namun terlihat sangat megah dari luar. Dan dibagian tengah adalah yang paling besar, mungkin itu adalah ruang utamanya. Bagian tengah itu terdiri dari dua lantai. Disisi kanan dan kiri ada bangunan berbentuk lingkaran dan terdapat beberapa jendela yang mengelilinginya. Dibawahnya ada tangga berputar serta tangga menggantung tempat pria tadi naik. Dan semua itu terbuat dari kayu yang berasal dari pohon tempat rumah pohon itu berdiri –kecuali tangga menggantung itu tentunya. Belum lagi ditambah dengan daun-daunan berwarna hijau disetiap sisi tangkainya yang berbentuk seperti mangkuk. Semua benar-benar terlihat unik.

Siwon pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga berputar, namun belum sempat kakinya menginjak tangga itu, pria asing tadi berteriak dari atas, meminta Siwon untuk tak menginjak tangga itu. Siwon yang bingung pun menurutinya dan segera menaiki tangga tali. Sesampainya Siwon diatas, pria asing itu menarik Siwon masuk lebih ke dalam dan menyuruh Siwon untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun.

Pria itu mengintip ke bawah dan segera menarik dirinya lagi. Pria itu meletakkan telunjuk dibibirnya, benar-benar meminta Siwon untuk tak mengeluarkan suara sekecil apapun.

"Dimana bocah itu!"

Terdengar seruan marah yang berasal dari bawah. Pria asing itu semakin menyembunyikan dirinya.

"Sepertinya tak jauh dari sini, aku bisa merasakan batu _blue sapphire_ itu."

Mendengar batu _blue sapphire_, pria asing itu segera mengamati Siwon dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki lalu kembali lagi kepinggang Siwon, tepatnya kearah kantung celana Siwon yang sekarang nampak memancarkan sinar kebiruan. Dengan cepat pria asing itu meletakkan tangannya di saku celana Siwon yang bercahaya. Siwon sempat akan protes, namun segera mengurungkan niatnya saat pria asing itu meliriknya tajam.

"Aura batu itu semakin melemah, cepat kejar! Pasti ia melarikan diri ke bagian selatan."

Terdengar suara daun-daun kering yang diinjak, dan lama kelamaan suara itu semakin menjauh dan akhirnya menghilang. Pria asing disisi Siwon melepaskan tangannya dari kantung celana Siwon dan merebahkan dirinya.

"Siapa kau?" Itulah kata-kata pertama yang meluncur dari bibir Siwon setelah beberapa menit lalu ia hanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik pria asing dihadapannya.

"Aku Leeteuk, aku juga penjaga potongan batu _blue sapphire_," jawabnya sembari menunjukkan batu itu kepada Siwon. "Kau bisa tinggal disini jika kau mau dan ingin agar nyawamu selamat. Tapi aku tak memaksa, semua keputusan ada ditanganmu.."

* * *

_Dan ku rasa pilihanku tepat, Leeteuk hyung_.

Siwon kembali melanjutkan makannya dalam diam. Masih banyak yang ingin ia tanyakan pada hyung tertuanya itu, namun ia masih belum mempunyai keberanian untuk menanyakannya.

.

_to be continued.._

* * *

_baiklah, story ke-2 sudah muncul. mungkin ceritanya semakin aneh dan tak beraturan. maafkan saya._

_saya sedang dalam kondisi berkabung karena anjing saya meninggal dan itu membuat saya down seketika. *sigh_

_maaf, kali ini saya tak bisa berkata banyak. just enjoy this story and don't forget to review.._

_arigatou.._


	4. Werewolves

**_The Magic _********_2013 Sansan Kurai_**

**_Super Junior Family _********_ SM Entertainment_**

**_Other _********_ Their Own Management_**

**_Fantasy, Supernatural_**

**_Story 3 – Werewolves_**

* * *

Dua orang pria baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang santai bernuansa hitam dengan wajah kusut. Pakaian mereka sedikit lusuh dan kacau. Dan keduanya nampak sangat kesal. Mereka berdua adalah Changmin dan Junsu. Kedua pasukan kegelapan yang baru saja dikalahkan oleh Leeteuk seorang diri.

"Junsu, Changmin. Ada apa dengan kalian? Kenapa kalian kusut seperti itu?"

"Ohh, hyung! Diamlah!" protes Changmin. Wajahnya kian ditekuk kala ada seseorang yang menyapanya. "Kami baru saja bertemu dengan pria menyebalkan! Dia membuatku tergantung terbalik!" Changmin menghentakkan kakinya. Ia benar-benar kesal karena dikalahkan dengan cara tak terhormat seperti itu.

"Siapa yang berani melakukan itu pada kalian?" Kemarahan nampak sangat jelas dari nada bicara pria yang baru saja menyapa Changmin.

"Kami tak tahu, Yoochun hyung. Yang kami tahu pria itu dari desa bagian Timur," jawab Junsu.

"Bagian timur? Bukankah desa itu sudah kita hancurkan sampai tak bersisa beberapa tahun yang lalu? Kenapa masih ada yang hidup?"

"Aku juga tak tahu, Yunho hyung. Yang pasti dia dari desa bagian timur," jawab Changmin. Changmin menatap Yunho dan Yoochun bergantian, karena kedua hyungnya itu tengah saling menatap sembari tersenyum senang.

"Di mana kalian bertemu dengan mereka?" tanya Yoochun.

"Di padang rumput bagian utara," jawab Junsu. "Apa pemikiran kalian sama denganku?"

"Sepertinya.. Bagaimana kalau kita kejutkan mereka?" tanya Yunho.

"Jangan secepat itu Yunho hyung," larang Junsu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yoochun.

"Salah satu dari mereka baru saja ku serang dengan mantra _Iniuriarum_."

"Apa kau memperkenalkan diri kalian sebagai pasukan kegelapan?"

Pertanyaan bernada dingin itu membuat keempat orang itu terdiam dan menatap seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan itu. Junsu dan Changmin semakin menundukkan kepalanya saat pria itu menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang sangat menusuk.

Brakk!

Terjadi begitu cepat, tubuh Changmin dan Junsu melayang dan menabrak dinding batu di sekeliling mereka.

"Hyung.." Changmin menatap orang itu dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan oleh semua orang. Sedihkah? Kecewakah? Tak ada yang tahu.

"Sudahku bilang, jika kalian ingin bergerak sendiri lebih baik pergi dari tempat ini dan jangan pernah muncul lagi di hadapanku."

"Jaejoong hyung.." panggil Junsu pelan sembari bangkit berdiri. Tiba-tiba ia membungkuk sangat dalam pada pria yang telah menyerangnya tadi. "Maafkan aku dan Changmin. Kami tak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Sudahlah Jaejoong hyung.." lerai Yunho. "Mereka tadi sudah meminta ijin padaku untuk pegi berjalan-jalan sebentar, tapi mereka malah bertemu seseorang dari bagian timur. Apa salahnya mereka.."

"Mereka bukan orang sembarangan.." potong Jaejoong dingin. "Jika kalian bertindak gegabah, kalian bisa terbunuh."

"Maafkan kami.."

Changmin dan Junsu membungkukkan tubuhnya dihadapan Jaejoong. Sangat jelas terlihat bahwa keduanya menyesal. Menyesal karena telah salah bicara dihadapan orang asing. Jaejoong hanya menanggapi dengan tatapan yang begitu menusuk.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan Jae Hyung?" tanya Yoochun. Jaejoong tak segera menjawab pertanyaan Yoochun, ia malah memejamkan matanya sembari menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Ia membuka matanya lagi dan mata yang semula berwarna kecoklatan itu berubah menjadi hitam pekat membuat keempat orang dihadapannya berdiri berjajar. Senyum mengerikan nampak begitu jelas muncul dibibir Jaejoong. Aura kegelapanpun muncul disekeliling mereka.

"Temukan para manusia serigala, kita memerlukan mereka," perintah Jaejoong.

"Baik!"

Keempat orang itu pun segera menghilang dari hadapan Jaejoong, menyisakan Jaejoong seorang diri. Pria itu berjalan mendekati sebuah meja di pojok ruangan. Sebuah vas bungan dengan bunga mawar berwarna hitam pekat nampak menghiasi meja itu. Serta ada sebuah kotak kayu berukuran sedang dengan berhiaskan batu permata berwarna hitam.

Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya pada kotak itu dan membukanya. Nampaklah sebuah batu berwarna merah darah. Jaejoong mengambil batu itu dan menggenggamnya erat. Senyum mengerikan kembali muncul dibibirnya.

* * *

Yunho, Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin muncul dalam sebuah hutan. Hutan yang tak pernah tersentuh oleh manusia bahkan para penyihir. Tanpa takut keempat orang itu melangkah santai masuk ke hutan tersebut. Masuk semakin dalam. Mereka sadar ada sesuatu yang mengikuti mereka. Namun mereka tetap dengan langkah santai menelusuri hutan tersebut.

Hutan itu sebenarnya adalah hutan terlarang. Tak ada seorang pun yang berani mendekati hutan itu karena siapapun yang masuk ke hutan itu tak akan pernah bisa keluar lagi. Orang-orang mengatakan bahwa hutan itu dihuni oleh para manusia serigala. Manusia serigala yang begitu kejam.

Itulah sebabnya Yunho, Yoochun, Junsu serta Changmin datang ketempat itu. Mereka akan menakhlukkan manusia serigala untuk Jaejoong. Keempat orang itu tahu apa yang bisa membuat manusia serigala itu akan menuruti mereka.

Srakk!

Srakk!

Srett!

"Kalian tak punya hak masuk ke wilayah kami."

"Jika kalian memaksa masuk, kalian tak akan bisa keluar hidup-hidup."

"Di mana pemimpin kalian?" tanya Yunho pada pria-pria dihadapan mereka.

"Ada urusan apa kau ingin menemuinya?"

"Kami ingin membuat kesepakatan dengan kalian," jawab Changmin.

"Kami tak butuh kerja sama dengan kalian. Cepat pergi dari tempat ini sebelum kami memusnahkan kalian."

"Memusnahkan kami?" ejek Junsu. "Kami yang akan memusnahkan kalian!"

Junsu mengangkat tangan kanannya dan muncullah segumpal cahaya hitam pekat dari tangannya. Pria-pria dihadapan mereka mundur beberapa langkah sembari menggeram pelan. Mereka nampak ketakutan.

"Antarkan kami pada pimpinan kalian," perintah Yunho dingin. Dengan enggan pria-pria itu melangkahkan kakinya. Yunho dan yang lain menyunggingkan senyuman mereka dan mengikuti langkah pria-pria itu.

* * *

"Berlatihlah dengan serius!" tegur Shindong. "Kau bisa merepotkan semua orang jika seperti ini, Kyu!"

"Aku lelah.. bisakah kita istirahat sebentar?" pinta Kyuhyun dengan wajah memelas. Namun semua orang menggelengkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun mendesah kecewa, ia benar-benar sudah kelelahan. Bahkan untuk mengangkat tangannya pun ia sudah tak sanggup, bagaimana dia bisa bertarung dengan kakak-kakak serta adiknya?

"Maaf Kyu.. Kau tahukan, kita sudah tak punya banyak waktu," ujar Hankyung. "Penyerangan yang kau dan Leeteuk hyung dapat menunjukkan kalau mereka sudah mulai bergerak. Sedangkan kekuatan mantramu masih sangat lemah."

"Beri aku waktu satu menit," ucap Kyuhyun cepat. Beberapa dari mereka mengangguk dan mulai berlatih kembali. Perlahan Henry dan Zhoumi mendekati Kyuhyun yang tengah mendudukkan dirinya di padang rumput yang luas itu.

"Kau akan sakit jika seperti ini," ucap Zhoumi sembari mengulurkan tangan kanannya, namun Kyuhyun menahan tangan itu.

"Hyung tak perlu melakukan itu, dengan istirahat sebentar aku sudah bisa berlatih lagi. Lebih baik kalian kembali berlatih. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Hyung.." gumam Henry.

"Tak apa Henry, aku hanya lelah. Semua akan baik-baik saja setelah aku beristirahat. Cepatlah kalian kembali berlatih, sebentar lagi aku akan menyusul."

Dengan terpaksa, Zhoumi dan Henry pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih mengatur nafasnya. Satu hari ini mereka terus saja melatih kekuatan mantra mereka dan Kyuhyun yang memiliki kondisi fisik tak sekuat yang lain sangat cepat kelelahan. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Kyuhyun meminta untuk istirahat sejenak dan itu sedikit banyak membuat yang lain cemas.

* * *

_"Si.. Siapa kau?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ia benar-benar ketakutan saat ia terbangun dan melihat ada seorang pria tak dikenal tengah menatapnya._

_"Aku Leeteuk.." jawab pria dihadapan Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum lembut._

_"A.. Ada apa denganku? Di mana aku?"_

_"Kau ada di rumahku, tadi kau pingsan di bawah rumah ini," jelas Leeteuk._

_"Pingsan?" tanya Kyuhyun. Pria dihadapan Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi dan Kyuhyun mendesah kecewa._

_"Ada apa?"_

_"Pasti pria-pria itu berhasil mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan dariku." Leeteuk terus menatap Kyuhyun dengan kerutan kebingungan diwajahnya membuat Kyuhyun ingin tertawa, namun Kyuhyun menahannya. Kyuhyun pun mulai menceritakan pada pria dihadapannya tentang kejar-kejaran yang dialaminya. Beberapa pria berpakaian serta bertopeng hitam mengejarya dan ingin merebut batu yang ia pegang. Leeteuk mengangguk-angguk paham._

_Leeteuk berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun dan nampak mengambil sesuatu dari raknya. Setelah Leeteuk menunjukkannya pada Kyuhyun, mata Kyuhyun nampak berbinar dan segera merebut benda itu dari tangan Leeteuk._

_"Terima kasih.. Beribu-ribu terima kasih aku ucapkan padamu karena telah menyelamatkan batu ini," sahut Kyuhyun. Leeteuk mengangguk samar dan mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya. Kyuhyun terbelalak saat melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya. Sebuah batu yang sama dengan miliknya._

_"K.. Kau..?!"_

_"Aku adalah penjaga batu blue sapphire."_

_"J.. Ja.. Jadi kau.."_

_"Beruntunglah kau segera ku selamatkan sebelum mereka berhasil menangkap.."_

_Kyuhyun menghambur memeluk Leeteuk sebelum Leeteuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Semula pria itu tercengang, namun akhirnya ia tersenyum dan membelai-belai punggung Kyuhyun._

* * *

_Hyung.. aku tak tahu, jika waktu itu bukan kau yang menemukan dan menolongku.. apa yang akan terjadi dengan diriku.. mungkin.. mungkin aku sudah tak ada di sini bersama dengan kalian.. dan mungkin hidup kalian juga akan semakin sulit jika batu ditanganku itu berada di tangan pemimpin kegelapan..  
_

Kyuhyun mendesah keras. Pikirannya kini melayang pada hyung tertuanya yang tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri di ranjangnya. Ia benar-benar ingin Leeteuk segera tersadar. Ia sangat membutuhkan hyungnya itu. Entah kenapa, ia merasa mendapatkan kekuatan lebih saat Leeteuk tengah berada di sekitar mereka dan itu membuatnya merasa sangat nyaman.

* * *

Keempat pasukan kegelapan baru saja menyelesaikan misi mereka dari sang ketua. Dengan langkah cepat keempat orang itu segera pergi menuju ruang santai yang mereka yakini sang ketua sedang beristirahat di ruang itu.

Dan mereka semua benar, sang ketua tengah terduduk di sofa. Mereka pun menghampiri sang ketua.

"Jaejoong hyung," panggil Changmin pelan.

"Kalian lihat batu ini?" Jaejoong bertanya sembari menunjukkan batu berwarna merah darah. Keempat orang dihadapan Jaejoong mengangguk. "Kita akan menyerang mereka saat bulan pernama. Kekuatan kita akan meningkat disaat itu dan kita pasti dapat merebut batu kekuasaan dari tangan mereka."

"Aku akan menyampaikannya pada mereka," ucap Yoochun dan ia segera pergi dari hadapan Jaejoong.

_to be continued.._

* * *

_akhirnya saya bisa melanjutkan fanfic ini walau mungkin sangat-sangat mengecewakan.. seharusnya ceritanya tidak seperti ini.. dan ini membuat saya kecewa.. tapi ya sudahlah.. semoga kalian menikmati story ke 3 ini.._

_dan untuk yang bertanya dari mana saya terinspirasi mantra-mantra itu.. saya terinspirasi dari kaum elf dalam cerita The Lord of The Rings karya J.R.R Tolkien.. bahasa-bahasa mereka yang saya gunakan (dengan bantuan google tentunya).._

_difanfic ini yang akan mendapatkan porsi terbanyak adalah Leeteuk, berhubung saya adalah Angels.. ^^ jadi, untuk yang lain mungkin hanya akan sekali-sekali muncul.. maaf jika ini mengecewakan tapi memang seperti itulah yang akan muncul nantinya.. _

_oke, saya sudah terlalu banyak bicara... silahkan beri review kalian.. ;)_


	5. High Level Spells

**_The Magic ©2013 Sansan Kurai_**

**_Super Junior Family © SM Entertainment_**

**_Other © Their Own Management_**

**_Fantasy, Supernatural_**

**_Story 4 – High Level Spells_**

* * *

_"Pergi! Cepat pergi!"_

"Eomma.."

_"Teukie! Pergilah! Temukan yang lain! Cepat!"_

"Eomma.."

_"Kau tak mendengarkan Eomma? Cepat pergi!"_

"EOMMA!"

Teriakan yang cukup untuk membangunkan seisi rumah meluncur begitu saja dari bibir pucat Leeteuk. Zhoumi yang tadi sempat tertidur segera terjaga karena mendengar teriakan itu. Sesaat kemudian sosok-sosok yang berantakan dan kusust tampak memasuk kamar yang terbilang sempit itu.

"Ada apa Zhoumi?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Sungmin hyung. Seperti biasa, hanya mimpi buruk saja," jawab Zhoumi. Semuanya pun menghembuskan nafas lega dan mulai kembali ke kamar masing-masing dengan langkah berat.

Zhoumi memperhatikan hyungnya yang masih belum mau membuka matanya sejak pingsan beberapa hari yang lalu. Mereka semua sampai bergantian untuk menjaga Leeteuk. Dan ini entah sudah keberapa kalinya mereka semua terbangun karena teriakan Leeteuk.

Leeteuk memang selalu mengalami mimpi buruk, bahkan saat ia sedang dalam keadaan seperti itu. Zhoumi yang kali ini mendapat jatah untuk menunggu Leeteuk pun mendekati ranjang hyungnya itu. Zhoumi mendudukkan tubuh tingginya disana. Diperhatikan hyungnya yang bergerak gelisah itu. Keringat dingin yang membasahi wajah hyungnya ia hapus dengan selembar kain.

"Hyung.. Kenapa kau tak membagi kesulitanmu dengan kami?" bisik Zhoumi. Pikiran Zhoumi pun melayang dalam kejadian beberapa tahun lalu saat tanpa sengaja Leeteuk, Heechul serta yang lain menemukannya.

* * *

_Zhoumi tengah melatih mantra pelontarnya dalam sebuah hutan yang begitu dalam. Hutan itu sangat sepi, tak ada seorang pun yang akan melewati bagian itu dan tak akan ada yang menggangunya latihan. Itulah yang ada dipikiran Zhoumi saat itu. Saat Zhoumi tengah melontarkan sebuah balok kayu yang cukup besar dan berat, benda itu tiba-tiba melayang kembali kearahnya tanpa bisa ia hentikan. Mau tak mau Zhoumi harus menghindar agar tak terkena balok kayu itu._

_Zhoumi mendekati balok kayu yang tengah tergeletak tak bergerak sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Ia sedikit bingung bagaimana balok kayu itu bisa menyerang dirinya. Namun indra pendengarannya yang tajam nampak menangkap sebuah suara pergerakan yang begitu kecil. Zhoumi mengepalkan kedua tangannya, bersiap-siap untuk menyerang._

_Srakk!_

_"Eiectionis!" seru Zhoumi saat ia merasakan ada pergerakan dibelakangnya. Namun yang terjadi adalah mantra itu mengenai sebatang pohon yang begitu tinggi. Karena pohon itu masih tertanam kuat, meledaklah batang pohon itu menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil dan meninggalkan ranting serta dedaunan yang terbang kemana-mana._

_"Mantramu hebat!"_

_Pujian itu membuat Zhoumi waspada. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati tujuh orang laki-laki memakai jubah berwarna biru safir tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan senang, namun ada juga yang menatapnya dengan dingin, bahkan ada yang tanpa ekspresi._

_"Siapa kalian?" tanya Zhoumi yang masih waspada terhadap orang-orang asing yang terlihat baik itu. Namun penampilan bisa menipu, jadi Zhoumi tetap saja waspada kalau-kalau pria berjubah itu menyerangnya._

_"Aku Leeteuk, ini Heechul, Kibum, Siwon, Shindong, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook. Kami pelindung batu blue sapphire."_

_Mendengar batu blue sapphire membuat Zhoumi semakin waspada. Ia tahu, banyak yang mengincar batu itu dan kini ia bertemu dengan tujuh pria berjubah yang mengaku sebagai pelindung batu blue sapphire._

_"Kami memang pelindung batu blue sapphire."_

_Mereka pun mulai mengeluarkan potongan batu blue sapphire dari saku mereka dan menunjukkannya pada Zhoumi. Batu mereka nampak bercahaya dan bersinar terang, begitu juga dengan milik Zhoumi yang tersimpan disaku celananya._

_"Keluarkanlah," pinta Leeteuk. Zhoumi yang seakan terhipnotispun mengikuti perintah Leeteuk. Saat batu itu ia keluarkan dari saku celananya, cahaya menyilaukan nampak keluar dari batu itu namun segera redup kembali."Milikmu adalah potongan ke-11."_

_"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Zhoumi yang sedikit terkejut dan kagum akan kemampuan pria bernama Leeteuk yang dapat mengetahui potongan keberapa batu blue sapphire miliknya._

_"Cahaya yang keluar dari batumu yang menunjukkannya," jawab Leeteuk tenang._

* * *

"Walau kau terlihat tenang saat itu, tapi kau sangat senang. Bukankah seperti itu hyung?" Zhoumi menatap Leeteuk yang masih belum mau membuka matanya. Entah kenapa, Zhoumi sangat merindukan sosok dihadapannya untuk segera terbangun dan beraktivitas seperti biasanya.

Zhoumi memperhatikan kedua telapak tangannya sejenak sebelum menumpangkannya di dada Leeteuk. Cahaya berwarna putih keunguan mulai menyelimuti tubuh Leeteuk saat ini. Ruangan itu menjadi terasa hangat saat Zhoumi mulai menyalurkan sedikit kekuatannya kepada Leeteuk.

Selama hampir satu menit Zhoumi melakukan itu dan cahaya putih keunguan yang semula nampak terang itu berubah menjadi redup dan kemudian hilang.

"Maaf hyung, hanya segitu kekuatan yang bisa kusalurkan padamu," ucap Zhoumi sembari menggenggam tangan kanan Leeteuk. Namun kembali, dari tangan Zhoumi yang menggenggam tangan Leeteuk keluar seberkas cahaya. Tapi kali ini tak berwarna putih keunguan namun cahaya itu berwarna putih kebiruan. Zhoumi tersenyum sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia merebahkan dirinya disisi Leeteuk masih dengan tangan yang bercahaya.

* * *

Keesokan paginya Zhoumi terbangun dalam keadaan sedikit lelah dan mendapati Leeteuk tak berada disisinya. Kepanikan pun mulai melanda Zhoumi dan dengan langkah cepat pria tinggi itu keluar dari kamar Leeteuk menuju lantai bawah. Baru saja ia akan berteriak, ia melihat sosok itu tengah berbicara dengan seluruh anggota keluarganya. Zhoumi pun menghembuskan nafas lega dan mulai berjalan santai kearah ruang tengah. Mereka yang sepertinya sedang serius nampak menoleh saat Zhoumi mulai mendekat.

"Zhou, aku tak mau kau melakukan itu lagi." Teguran yang sedikit keras meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Leeteuk membuat Zhoumi tak bisa berkata-kata. "Jika kau terus-terusan mengeluarkan mantra penyembuhan tingkat 8 kau akan mati. Kau tahu itu?"

"Aku tahu hyung, maaf.." ucap Zhoumi. Mantra penyembuhan tingkat 8 adalah penyembuhan level sempurna dan hanya Leeteuk serta Zhoumi yang bisa melakukannya.

"Sudahlah.. Kali ini tak apa, tapi lain kali aku tak mau kau melakukannya lagi, mengerti?" Zhoumi mengangguk pelan tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

"Baiklah, karena Zhoumi sudah di sini, aku rasa sebaiknya kita latihan sekarang hyung," ajak Kibum. "Karena sepertinya kita tak punya banyak waktu untuk bersantai-santai."

"Iya, Kibum benar hyung," angguk Ryeowook. "Walau kami sudah berlatih sendiri sejak hyung pingsan, tapi sepertinya itu masih belum cukup jika hyung tak melihat hasil latihan kami."

"Baiklah, kita ke padang rumput sekarang."

Mereka semua pun berjalan ke serambi depan dan mulai melakukan teleportasi. Leeteuk menggenggam lengan Kyuhyun dan langsung menghilang, sedangkan Heechul menggenggam lengan Eunhyuk dan langsung melakukan teleportasi. Yang lain pun melakukan teleportasi secara terpisah.

Sesampainya di padang rumput mereka semua langsung membuat formasi lingkaran tanpa diperintah.

"Heenim, Shindong, Kibum.. bantu aku," pinta Leeteuk yang sudah mengangkat kedua tangannya mengarah ke langit. Ketiga orang itu mengangguk paham dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Leeteuk.

"_Suscéptor_," ucap keempat orang itu serempak dan tiba-tiba ada cahaya berwarna _peach_ yang melingkupi mereka semua. Itu adalah mantra untuk melindungi dari mantra diluar lingkaran. Leeteuk tak mau ambil resiko keluarganya diserang saat mereka tengah berlatih.

"Jangan ragu. Aku juga tak akan ragu-ragu menghabisi kalian. Anggaplah ini pertarungan yang sesungguhnya. Maju!" perintah Leeteuk sembari maju ke tengah lingkaran. Shindong yang pertama kali melangkahkan kakinya untuk melawan Leeteuk.

"_Spiritus procellæ_," ucap Shindong sembari mengarahkan kedua tangannya ketubuh Leeteuk. Angin kencang pun menerjang Leeteuk dengan sangat cepat.

"_Ingentis clipei_," seru Leeteuk dan sebuah tameng besar muncul dihadapan Leeteuk membuat angin itu terbelah menjadi dua dan menghilang. "_Radix_."

Akar-akar meluncur dari dalam tanah dan mengejar Shindong dengan cepat.

"_Agitare_! _Eiectionis_!" Leeteuk mengucapkan kedua mantra itu dengan sangat cepat dan membuat Shindong tak bisa melakukan apapun hingga tubuhnya terlontar dan menabrak mantra pelindung disekeliling mereka. Shindong langsung rubuh, dia sudah kalah.

"Selanjutnya."

Kali ini Siwon yang melangkah maju dalam pertarungan itu.

"_Proflu_.."

"_Molitur_!" potong Leeteuk dan tanah-tanah di hadapan Siwon langsung terangkat. "Konsentrasi Siwon!"

"_Oppugnare_!" seru Siwon dan cahaya berwarna merah muda meluncur menyerang Leeteuk dengan sangat cepat. Leeteuk tak berucap apapun dan hanya menangkis mantra itu dengan telunjuknya.

"Gunakan mantramu yang paling kuat!" tegur Leeteuk karena Siwon terus menerus mengeluarkan mantra tingkat dasar.

"_Fulgur_!" ucap Siwon. Langit yang semula cerah berubah menjadi gelap, guntur mulai menggelegar dan halilintar pun menyambar-nyambar. Halilintar itu mulai menyerang dan mengejar Leeteuk. Leeteuk berusaha menghindari halilintar itu, namun tiba-tiba ia terjerembab karena ada akar yang melilit pergelangan kakinya.

"_Terra carcerem_," ucap Leeteuk tepat waktu sebelum halilintar itu menyambar dirinya. Leeteuk membuat sebuah penjara dari tanah, namun ia mash belum bisa bernafas lega karena akar-akar yang melilit pergelangan kakinya telah merambat hingga ke tubuhnya. "_Frustrum_." Leeteuk memotong-motong akar itu hingga menjadi kecil, setelah itu ia menghilangkan penjara tanah yang dibuatnya tadi.

"_Eiectionis_."

Tubuh Leeteuk dan Siwon langsung terlempar kebelakang beberapa meter. Tubuh Leeteuk menghantam tanah sedangkan Siwon menghantam mantra pelindung. Keduanya sempat terengah beberapa saat hingga akhirnya Leeteuk mengangkat kedua tangannya dan memberikan mantra pengikat pada tangan, kaki dan mulut Siwon. Pria itu kini tak bisa mengucapkan satu pun mantra. Leeteuk pun mengakhiri pertarungannya dengan Siwon.

Melihat Siwon dan Shindong telah kalah, Kibum, Kyuhyun dan Henry memilih untuk maju bersamaan. Kibum mengucapkan mantra semburan api, sedangkan Kyuhyun memilih mengucapkan mantra angin yang membuat api itu bertambah besar dan terus mengejar Leeteuk. Henry bingung antara ingin melumpuhkan Leeteuk atau tidak. Ia takut akan melukai hyungnya itu, tapi ia juga takut jika ia akan mendapat amarah dari Leeteuk karena ia tak bisa serius melakukan latihan.

* * *

_"Awaaaasssss!"_

_Mendengar teriakan itu Henry hanya menolehkan kepalanya kesumber suara dan sesaat kemudian tubuhnya sudah terguling diatas daun-daun kering. Henry menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pening karena kepalanya sedikit terantuk. Ia melihat sekelilingnya dan mendapati seorang pria berjubah biru safir tengah bertarung dengan seorang pria berjubah hitam._

_Henry sedikit ketakutan saat melihat mantra-mantra yang keluar dari keduanya meluncur ke sana kemari. Henry merangkak dan bersembunyi dibalik pohon. Mengintip pertarungan itu dari balik pohon. Pertarungan yang seimbang menurut Henry._

_Namun tiba-tiba datang dua orang memakai jubah hitam. Sang pria berjubah biru safir nampak melangkah mundur perlahan sembari bercakap-cakap dengan pria-pria berjubah hitam. Henry ingin keluar untuk membantu, tapi ia takut jika pada akhirnya ia akan merepotkan orang berjubah biru itu. Jadi dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk keluar dari persembunyian._

_Pria berjubah biru itu meluncurkan matranya sekali lalu segera berlari ke tempat persembunyian Henry. Pria itu menarik tangan Henry kuat-kuat dan segera berteleportasi._

_Dihadapi dengan situasi mendadak seperti itu, Henry hanya bisa terdiam. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada pria disampingnya yang tengah mengatur nafasnya._

_"Hosh.. Kau tidak terlukakan?" Henry menggelengkan kepalanya pelan._

_"Ini.. Dimana?" tanya Henry saat melihat sekelilingnya hanya ada pohon dan sebuah pohon besar dengan rumah diatasnya._

_"Kita berada di bagian utara sekarang.. Kau ada di rumahku dan kau aman sekarang.." jelas pria itu._

_"Mereka.. tadi siapa?"_

_"Mereka adalah para pemimpin kegelapan, mereka pasti mengincar sesutau darimu.. Aku melihat mereka terus mengawasimu dari jauh.."_

_"Dan kau juga mengawasiku?"_

_"Aku tadi sedang lewat dan aku melihat mereka tengah mengawasimu dengan serius dan aku tahu kenapa mereka melakukan itu.. Barang yang kau pegang itu mengundang mereka.. dan juga mengundangku.."_

_"Barang?"_

_"Hmm.. Kekuatan batu blue sapphiremu sangat kuat dan itu mengundang mereka.."_

_"Sangat kuat katamu? Kau juga bisa merasakannya?" Pria itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Henry memperhatikan penampilan pria dihadapannya dan berhenti pada jubah biru safir yang digunakan pria itu. "Apa kau juga.. pelindung batu blue sapphire?"_

_Dan pria itu pun menunjukkan batu berwarna biru itu pada Henry._

_"Aku Leeteuk.. Senang akhirnya aku bisa menemukanmu.."_

* * *

Sedang dalam keadaan melamun, tiba-tiba tubuh Henry terangkat beberapa meter dan langsung terbalik. Posisi kepalanya berada dibawah saat ini. Henry pun tersadar dan ia bisa melihat Leeteuk tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat menusuk walau Leeteuk masih bertarung dengan Kibum serta Kyuhun dan Henry tahu arti tatapan itu, ia sudah melakukan kesalahan besar. Tubuhnya yang tengah terbalik tiba-tiba melambung dan menabrak dinding mantra pelindung.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum masih bertarung dengan Leeteuk secara serius. Kyuhyun dan Kibum bergantian melontarkan mantra tingkat 6, dua level dibawah Leeteuk. Mantra-mantra yang mereka berdua ucapkan memang sama, namun efek bagi si penerima memang sedikit berbeda. Apa lagi jika dilakukan dengan konsentrasi penuh, si penerima bisa mengalami luka yang cukup parah.

"_Subsi_.. Argh!"

Leeteuk menumpu tubuhnya dengan tangan kiri dan menggunakan tangannya untuk mencengkeram dadanya.

"Hyung!"

Mereka semua segera menghampiri Leeteuk yang sepertinya tengah kesakitan.

"Teukie, kau tak apa?" tanya Heechul yang pertama kali sampai dihadapan Leeteuk. Mendengar pertanyaan Heechul, Leeteuk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Teukie, lihat aku!" Leeteuk yang semula menunduk pun menengadahkan kepalanya perlahan. Heechul yang melihat perubahan mata Leeteuk nampak terkejut namun juga merasa senang serta sedih dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Hyung.. Matamu.. Berubah warna.." sahut Kibum dari arah belakang Heechul.

"Teukie," panggil Heechul lagi. Seperti yang dikatakan Kibum, mata Leeteuk berubah warna menjadi hijau zambrud dan itu menandakan bahwa kekuatan mantra Leeteuk benar-benar telah mencapai kesempurnaan. Itu berarti bahwa tak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkan Leeteuk.

"Bantu.. aku.. Heenim.." Hanya itu yang kelur dari bibir Leeteuk. Heechul pun mengangguk kepada adik-adiknya yang mulai membuat formasi lingkaran yang tak terlalu besar. Mereka mengangkat tangan kanan mereka.

"_Alveo_," ucap ke-14 pria disekeliling Leeteuk dan cahaya berwarna putih terang meluncur dari tangan mereka menyentuh tubuh Leeteuk yang sedikit gemetar. Selama sekian detik cahaya itu menyinari tubuh Leeteuk. Ke-14 pria itu hanya membantu agar Leeteuk tetap sadar selama Leeteuk sendiri berusaha menyatukan seluruh kekuatan mantranya.

"_Lenimentus_," ucap Leeteuk. Ke-14 pria itu menghentikan mantra mereka saat Leeteuk menyebutkan mantra itu. Mereka semua tersenyum antara senang dan sedih saat Leeteuk telah selesai. Warna mata Leeteuk sudah kembali seperti semula dan tubuh Leeteuk pun sudah tak gemetar dan wajah Leeteuk terlihat sangat gembira.

"Aku berhasil," sahut Leeteuk.

"Kenapa harus dirimu, hyung?" bisik Zhoumi.

Bukan karena Zhoumi iri dengan kesempurnaan kekuatan mantra Leeteuk. Zhoumi hanya tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan hyung tertuanya itu.

"Aku tak percaya hyung benar-benar mencapai kesempurnaan.. tapi.. kenapa harus dirimu?" protes Kyuhyun dengan suara pelan.

"Hey! Ada apa dengan kalian? Bukankah itu bagus? Dengan begini aku bisa menyatukan potongan-potongan batu itu," ucap Leeteuk dengan suara ceria, namun ia tahu kekhawatiran mereka. Melihat seluruh adiknya terus diam, Leeteuk pun tersenyum lembut. "Tenanglah, aku akan baik-baik saja. Kalian hanya tinggal menyempurnakan kekuatan mantra kalian juga agar pengorbananku tak sia-sia."

Mereka pun akhirnya menganggukkan kepala mereka dengan berat. Ini yang mereka tunggu-tunggu sejak dulu tapi setelah tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan penyatu batu _blue sapphire_ mereka nampak berlomba-lomba menyempurnakan kekuatan mantra mereka karena mereka tak ingin kehilangan kakak tertua mereka yang dari awal memang sudah berniat untuk menyatukan potongan batu _blue sapphire_.

"Sebaiknya latihan hari ini kita sudahi saja hyung," saran Shindong. "Aku akan membuatkan banyak makanan untuk kalian."

Semua mengangguk setuju dan mulai berteleportasi menuju rumah pohon. Seperti diawal tadi, Leeteuk menggandeng Kyuhyun dan Heechul menggandeng Eunhyuk lalu berteleportasi.

_to be continued.._

* * *

_saya sedikit merombak untuk story ini.. sebenarnya saya ingin menceritakan lagi tentang para pasukan kegelapan, tapi saya pikir ini bukan saat yang tepat.. mereka akan keluar lagi nanti.._

_dan sepertinya story ini hampir selesai.. hah~ finally... ^^~_

_mungkin nanti akan lebih banyak flashback dimana Leeteuk menemukan para pelindung batu itu.._

_maaf jika story yang ini mengecewakan..._

_terima kasih yang masih mau menikmati dan mereview fanfic tak bermutu ini.. ^^v_

_dan sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk semua silent readers di fanfic The Magic.. ^^_

_arigatou~ ;)_


	6. Blue Sapphire Stone

**_The Magic ©2013 Sansan Kurai_**

**_Super Junior Family ©SM Entertainment_**

**_Other ©Their Own Management_**

**_Fantasy, Supernatural_**

**_Story 5 – Blue Sapphire Stone_**

* * *

_"Teukie-ya.."_

_"Ya, Eomma.. Ada apa?" tanya Leeteuk._

_"Kau tahu apa ini?" Leeteuk mengangguk saat melihat potongan batu berwarna biru safir ditangan sang Eomma. Ya, itu adalah potongan batu blue sapphire. "Sudah saatnya kau tahu tentang batu ini."_

_"Eomma akan menceritakannya padaku sekarang?" tanya Leeteuk dengan mata berbinar. Sang Eomma menganggukkan kepalanya._

_"Kau sudah tahu batu blue sapphire ini memiliki kekuatan yang sangat hebat. Siapapun yang memiliki batu ini bisa menguasai dunia." Leeteuk mengangguk paham. "Nah, jika kau lihat, ini hanyalah sebagian kecil dari batu itu. Jika kau bisa mengumpulkan semua potongan ini, kekuatan mantramu akan semakin hebat walau kekuatan mantramu sudah mencapai kesempurnaan utuh."_

_Leeteuk terus mengamati batu itu. Ada ketertarikan yang membuatnya ingin menyatukan batu-batu itu menjadi utuh kembali. Sang Eomma yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum._

_"Dan Teukie, kau tahu kenapa batu ini dipecah-pecah seperti ini?" Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya. "Pemimpin kegelapan pernah hampir mendapatkan batu ini, tapi para penjaga batu sepakat untuk memecah-mecah batu ini dan menyimpannya didalam tubuh mereka. Dengan batu ini yang menyatu dengan tubuh mereka, mereka berhasil menghancurkan kekuatan pemimpin kegelapan. Dan sesaat sebelum Appamu meninggal, Beliau menitipkan potongan batu ini pada Eomma agar memberikannya padamu saat kau sudah benar-benar siap."_

_"Tapi aku belum siap Eomma.."_

_"Eomma tahu itu Teukie," potong sang Eomma sembari membelai kepala Leeteuk. "Tapi kita sudah tak punya banyak waktu lagi. Eomma merasakan bahwa pemimpin kegelapan mulai bergerak lagi. Eomma yakin, mereka sudah mendapatkan kekuatan mereka lagi entah dengan cara apa. Kau harus menemukan para penjaga batu ini dan menyatukannya lagi agar kau bisa menghancurkan pasukan kegelapan."_

_Leeteuk menatap mata sang Eomma dalam. Namun Leeteuk tak bisa menangkap apapun dari pancaran mata sang Eomma. Sedihkah? Senangkah? Khawatirkah? Banggakah? Leeteuk tak tahu itu._

_"Tapi Teukie, kau harus tahu satu hal."_

_"Apa Eomma?"_

_"Kau harus menyempurnakan terlebih dahulu semua kekuatan mantramu. Setelah itu kau baru bisa menyatukannya kembali."_

_"Resikonya Eomma?" tanya Leeteuk cepat saat melihat perubahan raut wajah sang Eomma saat membicarakan penyempurnaan kekuatan mantra, dan Leeteuk yakin itu bukanlah hal yang baik._

_"Resiko?" tanya sang Eomma pelan. Leeteuk mengangguk. "Setengah dari jiwamu akan terhisap dalam batu itu."_

_Leeteuk terdiam mendengar jawaban sang Eomma. Ini bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin ia dengar. Ia lebih baik mati daripada setengah jiwanya menghilang seperti itu. Kehilangan setengah jiwa sama saja dengan kau akan menjadi beban orang lain. Tapi ia juga ingin menghancurkan pasukan kegelapan. Bimbang, itulah yang dialami Leeteuk._

_"Teukie-ya, Eomma tahu ini berat untuk.."_

_"Tidak Eomma.. Ini sama sekali tidak berat," potong Leeteuk. "Apapun itu walau aku harus kehilangan jiwaku, aku akan melakukannya. Aku tak ingin pasukan kegelapan mengambil alih dunia ini, Eomma. Aku tak bisa bayangkan jika dunia ini menjadi gelap. Tak ada cahaya, tak ada musik, tak ada hiburan, tak ada nyanyian.. Yang ada pasti hanya ada kegelapan, kesedihan, siksaan dan kesengsaraan. Aku tak mau semua itu terjadi Eomma. Lebih baik satu jiwa menghilang dari pada semua menjadi hancur."_

_Eomma langsung menarik Leeteuk dalam pelukannya. Mendekap Leeteuk erat seakan tak ingin anak satu-satunya itu pergi._

* * *

_Tapi aku tak ingin menyusahkan orang lain, Eomma.. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

Leeteuk menatap potongan batu _blue sapphire_ itu tanpa ekspresi. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit malam yang gelap. Bintang tak muncul malam ini membuat Leeteuk mendesah pelan. Leeteuk menggenggam batu itu dan masuk kedalam rumah dengan langkah pasti. Ditatapnya satu per satu adik-adik yang menatapnya khawatir. Namun Leeteuk tersenyum untuk menenangkan dan meyakinkan mereka bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja.

"Ayo."

Ajakan singkat itu membuat semuanya yang tengah duduk segera bangkit berdiri. Mereka semua akan menuju ruangan yang terletak di bawah tanah, di mana ke-14 pria itu menyimpan potongan batu _blue sapphire_.

Sesampainya mereka dibawah rumah pohon, Leeteuk mengarahkan telunjuknya ke tanah bagian sebelah kiri rumah pohon. Daun-daun kering nampak menyingkir dari tempat itu dan sesaat kemudian terlihatlah sebuah pintu berukir. Sekali lagi Leeteuk mengarahkan telunjuknya ke pintu itu dan pintu itu bergeser ke kanan. Terlihat ada sebuah tangga yang mengarah masuk lebih dalam.

Dengan langkah pasti, Leeteuk mulai meniti tangga itu, begitu juga dengan yang lain. Obor-obor yang terpasang di dinding tiba-tiba menyala dan menerangi jalan mereka menelusuri lorong yang tak begitu panjang dan lebar.

Beberapa menit mereka menyusuri lorong itu hingga akhirnya mereka bertemu dengan sebuah pintu batu. Kali ini Heechul yang mengarahkan telunjuknya ke pintu batu itu. Bunyi gesekan terdengar saat pintu itu mulai bergeser. Sebuah ruangan gelap terlihat di hadapan mereka. Dari belakang Siwon mengayunkan tangannya dan obor-obor di ruangan gelap itu pun menyala.

Leeteuk kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Di ruangan itu terdapat sebuah meja batu berbentuk lingkaran berukuran agak besar dan diatasnya terdapat kotak kayu panjang. Leeteuk mendekati kotak tersebut dan membukanya. Sekarang terlihatlah isi kotak itu. Ke-14 potongan batu _blue sapphire_ nampak bersinar terang memancarkan cahaya birunya.

Leeteuk mengambil potongan batu itu dan meletakkannya di atas meja batu. Setelah itu Leeteuk baru meletakkan potongan batu miliknya. Batu _blue sapphire_ itu masih bersinar terang. Leeteuk menatap adik-adiknya.

"Kalian siap?"

"Seharusnya kami yang bertanya seperti itu," sahut Yesung. Leeteuk tertawa pelan. Leeteuk segera menjauh dari meja batu itu dan membiarkan adik-adiknya menyalurkan mantranya. Mereka pun mulai melingkari meja batu itu. Tangan kanan mereka terangkat dan sesaat kemudian muncul cahaya berwarna biru terang. Potongan batu _blue sapphire_ yang semula tenang pun mulai bergetar hebat.

Leeteuk masuk ke dalam formasi. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan tepat di atas potongan batu _blue sapphire_ yang bergetar. Sembari memejamkan matanya, Leeteuk pun mulai mengucapkan mantranya.

"_With spells and soul i unify these rocks_."

Cahaya berwarna biru safir keluar dari tubuh Leeteuk dan masuk ke dalam potongan batu _blue sapphire_. Leeteuk nampak sangat tenang saat melakukan proses penyatuan. Berbeda dengan adik-adiknya yang nampak sangat cemas dengan kondisi Leeteuk nanti.

Ke-15 potongan batu yang bergetar hebat itu mulai saling mendekat dan menempel hingga akhirnya potongan itu menyatu seutuhnya. Heechul lah yang menarik tangannya pertama kali dari formasi dan langsung menangkap tubuh Leeteuk yang limbung. Ke-13 pria yang lain pun menghentikan mantra mereka.

"Teukie, kau baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Heechul. Leeteuk yang masih mampu berdiri hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan singkat dan senyum tipis.

"Seharusnya kau menunggu ku hyung! Sebentar lagi aku juga pasti akan sampai dalam kesempurnaan!" protes Kibum.

"Kalian ingatkan dengan apa yang aku katakan?" tanya Leeteuk dengan suara yang menyerupai bisikan. Mereka mengangguk.

"Lebih baik satu jiwa menghilang dari pada semuanya hancur," ucap mereka serempak. Leeteuk tersenyum senang.

"Kalian memang bukan keluargaku, tapi kalian sudah kuanggap sebagai keluargaku sendiri. Kita sudah melewati ini bersama. Kalian juga sudah berlatih sangat keras. Aku yakin kalian akan dapat mengalahkan pasukan kegelapan dengan batu itu."

"Kau akan mendampingi kami kan hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun. Leeteuk mengangguk, tak ada keraguan dalam anggukan itu membuat semuanya kembali tersenyum.

"Aku akan meminta Heenim yang menjaga batu itu untuk kita."

Mereka semua mengangguk kecuali Heechul yang hanya menatap Leeteuk tak mengerti. Leeteuk melepaskan tangan Heechul dari tubuhnya. Ia mengambil batu _blue sapphire_ dan menyerahkannya pada Heechul. Semula Heechul hanya diam melihat batu itu diberikan padanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Heechul.

"Karena kau yang pantas membawa itu," jawab Leeteuk disertai dengan sebuah senyuman tulus. "Dengan seperti ini kau bisa menghancurkan pasukan kegelapan. Aku mungkin hanya bisa sebatas ini membantu kalian. Aku memang memiliki tujuan untuk menghancurkan pasukan kegelapan, tapi aku tak memiliki tujuan yang begitu besar seperti kalian."

Semua tak bersuara saat mendengar Leeteuk berbicara. Mereka semua tahu, Leeteuk ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada mereka.

"Kalian semua tahu, dari kita semua memang aku yang paling cepat mencapai kesempurnaan. Aku juga tak tahu kenapa kekuatan mantraku begitu cepat mencapai kesempurnaan. Tapi kuharap kalian semua segera cepat menyempurnakan kekuatan mantra kalian. Dengan batu ini aku yakin kalian bisa melakukannya. Karena kita sudah tak memiliki banyak waktu lagi untuk berlatih. Aku akan membimbing kalian agar kalian bisa segera mencapai kesempurnaan."

"Kau yakin kami bisa melakukannya?" tanya Heechul sambil menatap batu yang ada ditangannya.

"Sangat yakin.." jawab Leeteuk tanpa ragu. "Dengan batu itu kalian bisa mencapai kesempurnaan hanya dalam hitungan jam."

"Hyung.."

"Ya, Siwon?" Leeteuk dan yang lain menatap Siwon ingin tahu. Sejak tadi Siwon terlihat sangat gelisah.

"Aku..." Siwon berhenti sejenak sembari menatap Leeteuk dengan tatapan ragu. "Apakah seseorang bisa membagi jiwanya untuk orang lain?"

Leeteuk terdiam. Wajahnya kini datar tanpa ekspresi. Ia bisa menangkap kemana arah pembicaraan Siwon.

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan itu?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Aku.."

"Membagi jiwamu untuk orang lain sama saja dengan bunuh diri, Siwon.." sahut Heechul pelan. "Aku tahu kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu. Sudahlah, tak usah kau pikirkan. Teukie akan baik-baik saja. Kau tahukan dia orang yang sangat kuat?"

"Sudahlah.. Lebih baik kita kembali," pinta Leeteuk dengan suaranya yang benar-benar sudah berupa bisikan. Mereka pun mengangguk dan Heechul membimbing Leeteuk kembali ke permukaan.

* * *

"_Hosh_.. _hosh_.. aku.. berhasil_.. hosh_.. hyung.." engah Kyuhyun.

"Aku.. _hosh_.. juga.." Ryeowook menumpu tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia benar-benar kelelahan. Heechul menatap Leeteuk yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Mereka berdua tersenyum senang. Namun, tanpa mereka sadari, Leeteuk sedari tadi terus menekan aura batu _blue sapphire_ yang dibawa Heechul. Beberapa jam terakhir ini ia terus mendapatkan bayangan, ia tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba ia bisa mendapat bayangan itu dan itu membuatnya benar-benar ketakutan.

"Istirahatlah sebentar.. Kalian memerlukan itu," ucap Leeteuk sembari berjalan ke arah adik-adiknya yang benar-benar kelelahan. Mereka pun mengistirahatkan diri, ada yang duduk, berdiri bahkan ada yang memilih untuk merebahkan diri di atas rumput hijau.

"Hyung.. Seperti inikah rasanya saat kau mencapai kesempurnaan?" tanya Henry sembari menunjuk dadanya. Leeteuk mengangguk.

"Iya, seperti itulah rasanya. Jantungmu seakan tak berfungsi dengan baik dan kau kesulitan untuk bernafas," terang Leeteuk. "Untunglah kalian baik-baik saja. Emm, lebih baik kita kembali ke rumah sekarang. Hari sudah semakin sore. Aku akan membuatkan makanan yang enak untuk kalian."

Mendengar Leeteuk akan memasakkan makanan untuk mereka, mereka pun bangkit berdiri dan mulai melakukan teleportasi menuju rumah pohon mereka. Leeteuk yang sudah bersiap akan melakukan teleportasi mengurungkan niatnya saat Heechul menggenggam lengannya.

"Kau juga perlu istirahat, biarkan aku yang menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka," ujar Heechul. "Aku tahu, sedari tadi kau menekan kekuatan batu ini. Aku dan yang lain tak ingin kehilangan dirimu. Jadi, berhentilah menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk melindungi kami. Kau sudah membantu sangat banyak, saatnya bagi kami untuk membalasnya."

"Heenim.."

"Aku tahu kau tidak senang dengan kata-kataku ini, tapi aku serius. Kami semua tak ingin kehilangan dirimu, Teukie. Kau sudah membagi setengah jiwamu untuk menyatukan batu ini. Jika kau terus menerus menggunakan kekuatan mantramu, kau bisa saja mati. Kau tahu itukan? Ku mohon.. Kali ini dengarkanlah aku.."

Leeteuk menatap mata Heechul dalam. Keresahan yang muncul diwajah Heechul membuat hati Leeteuk luluh. Ia pun akhirnya mengangguk dan Heechul pun memeluk Leeteuk erat sembari mengucapkan terima kasih. Mereka berdua pun akhirnya menyusul adik-adiknya yang sudah terlebih dahulu kembali ke rumah.

* * *

"Aku tak menyangka Heechul hyung bisa memasak." Ryeowook berseru kagum saat ia mencicipi masakan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Iya, aku juga.. Kenapa kau tak pernah memasak untuk kami hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Leeteuk tak mengijinkanku melakukannya," terang Heechul sembari melirik Shindong yang hanya terkikik geli mendengar jawaban Heechul.

"Benarkah hyung?" berondong Ryeowook dan yang lain. Leeteuk yang ditatap serius oleh adik-adiknya hanya mengangguk pasrah. Disaat seperti ini ia tak bisa melakukan apapun selain melirik sebal kearah Heechul dan Shindong yang diam-diam tertawa.

"Lain kali masaklah untuk kami hyung," pinta Henry. Heechul dan Shindong tak bisa menahannya lagi saat melihat wajah polos adik-adiknya. Ledakan tawa pun keluar dari mulut Heechul dan Shindong. Leeteuk pun hanya mendengus kesal. Sedangkan yang lain menatap mereka berdua dengan bingung.

"Sudah.. Sudah.. Kami menyerah.. Hahaha~"

"Hey! Ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan tak sabar karena kedua hyungnya itu terus tertawa.

"Ini bukan masakanku.." ucap Heechul akhirnya setelah ia bisa mengendalikan tawanya.

"Eh?"

"Ini masakan Leeteuk hyung.." imbuh Shindong.

"Tapi.. Tadi kami melihat.." Ryeowook menatap Heechul dan Leeteuk bergantian. Ryeowook pun membelalakkan matanya lalu berdiri dan menghampiri Heechul. Ia memukul lengan Heechul keras, begitu juga dengan yang lain. Mereka sadar, Heechul pasti menggunakan mantra ilusi ke arah Leeteuk.

Dan acara makan malam hari itu pun dipenuhi tawa dan teriakan bahagia dari bibir mereka. Leeteuk hanya bisa tersenyum senang melihat semua keadaan itu. Ryeowook yang menyadari arti tatapan Leeteuk pun segera mendekati hyung tertuanya dan menepuk pelan pundaknya. Leeteuk menengadah dan kembali tersenyum pada Ryeowook.

"Kami tak akan membiarkanmu pergi ke mana-mana hyung," bisik Ryeowook sembari menggenggam tangan Leeteuk erat seakan memberi kekuatan dan topangan bagi hyungnya.

* * *

_"Eunhyuk hyung! Eunhyuk hyung! Bangunlah! Hey! Jangan menakut-nakutiku!" teriak Ryeowook sembari mengguncang tubuh Eunhyuk keras-keras. "Hyung!"_

_Ryeowook terus mengguncang tubuh lemah Eunhyuk. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, berharap ia bisa menemukan seseorang untuk menolong dirinya dan Eunhyuk. Namun, sejauh mata memandang ia hanya bisa melihat aliran sungai dan pepohonan yang tumbuh tinggi._

_"Hyung! Ku mohon.. Jangan seperti ini.. Hiks.. Aku akan merasa bersalah padamu.."_

_Pertahanan Ryeowook pun runtuh, ia menangis sesenggukan disamping tubuh Eunhyuk yang tengah terkapar tak berdaya. Ia tak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi dengan Eunhyuk. Ia ingin mengobati hyungnya, namun kekuatan mantranya masih sangat-sangat lemah dan itu akan percuma._

_"Tolong!" Ryeowook berseru meminta tolong dengan suara lemahnya dan kembali ia menangis saat tak ada yang datang. Ryeowook menangis di atas tubuh Eunhyuk._

_"Ada apa?"_

_Panggilan lembut itu membuat Ryeowook mendongak. Jejak-jejak air mata terlihat jelas diwajahnya. Dan belum sempat Ryeowook mengucapkan apapaun, pria dihadapannya itu mendekat kearah Eunhyuk dan menopangkan kedua telapak tangannya di atas tubuh Eunhyuk. Cahaya terang berwarna putih keunguan tengah menyelimuti tubuh Eunhyuk saat ini. Ryeowook hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya melihat pria dihadapannya tengah mengobati Eunhyuk._

_"Dia tidak apa-apa, hanya kelelehan.." ucap pria itu lembut._

_"Be.. Benarkah?" tanya Ryeowook saat cahaya itu menghilang dari tubuh Eunhyuk. Pria dihadapan Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya._

_"Dia terlalu banyak mengeluarkan mantra, apa dia tengah berlatih?"_

_"Iya, akhir-akhir ini Eunhyuk hyung selalu melatih kekuatan mantranya. Aku tak tahu kenapa.."_

_"Dia hanya ingin melindungi barang yang tengah dibawanya serta dirimu.." ucap pria itu sembari mengacak rambut Ryeowook pelan._

_"Hey! Teukie! Kau menemu.. Ohh~ Ada apa dengannya?"_

_"Tak apa Heechul, dia hanya kelelahan.."_

_"A.. Apa kalian dari desa bagian timur?" tanya Ryeowook takut-takut sembari memperhatikan jubah yang mereka kenakan._

_"Aku iya, tapi Heechul tidak.. Ia dari bagian selatan."_

_"Benarkah?!"_

_Mata Ryeowook berbinar mendengarnya, tanpa berfikir panjang ia mengeluarkan batu berwarna biru safir dari dalam sakunya._

_"Aku tahu.." ucap pria itu sembari mengacak kembali rambut Ryeowook._

* * *

_Dan kau tahu segalanya hyung. Kau selalu tahu segalanya._

"Ada apa dengan kalian berdua?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Ryeowook melepas genggaman tangannya. Ia pun menunduk malu, namun sesaat kemudian ia menghambur memeluk Leeteuk. Leeteuk yang tengah makan sampai tersedak dan Ryeowook tak peduli dengan itu. Ia terus memeluk Leeteuk yang hanya bisa pasrah. Kangin yang ada disebelahnya memberikan segelas air pada Leeteuk dan memukul kepala Ryeowook, menyuruh anak itu untuk melepaskan pelukannya.

_to be continued.._

* * *

_kyaaaa~ story ke 5 akhirnya saya update juga.._

_haduh~ saya pikir story ke5 ini benar-benar aneh... XD  
tapi entah kenapa saya suka sekali dengan bagian Heenim dan Leeteuk serta Ryeowook dan Leeteuk... XD_

_kok banyak yang kecewa storynya hampir habis? :( bukankah itu lebih baik dari pada ceritnya terlalu banyak lalu melantur kemana-mana?  
tapi tenang aja kok, ini masih ada beberapa chapter lagi tapi tak sebanyak O.F... :D_

_nah~_

_terima kasih yang sudah memberikan review melalui PM, kotak review dan facebook... XD  
terima kasih juga atas pujian dan support kalian... kkk~  
dan sekali lagi... thx for all silent readers... saya tak menyangka, silent readers di chapter kemarin sampe ratusan lebih dan silent readers untuk The Magic samapi seribu lebih... padahal umur fanfic ini belum nyampe sebulan.. fufufu~_

_ok... saya tunggu review selanjutnya dari readers The Magic.. ;)_


	7. Preparation

**_The Magic ©2013 Sansan Kurai_**

**_Super Junior Family ©SM Entertainment_**

**_Other ©Their Own Management_**

**_Fantasy, Supernatural_**

**_Story 6 - Preparation_**

* * *

_Teriakan-teriakan ketakutan dan kesakitan tertangkap oleh gendang telinga Kangin yang kini tengah merawat Appanya yang sedang sakit. Sejenak Kangin meninggalkan Appanya dan menengok ke luar dan ia terkejut saat hampir setengah desanya telah hangus terbakar api. Dengan segera Kangin kembali masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengambil beberapa barang yang ia butuhkan serta obat-obatan Appanya. Kangin mendekati ranjang Appanya dan sedang akan menggendong tubuh lemah Appanya saat tiba-tiba sang Appa menahan tangan kekar anaknya itu._

_"Pergilah.. Jangan pedulikan Appa.."_

_"Jangan macam-macam Appa!" sahut Kangin dingin, namun sang Appa masih menahan tangan kekar Kangin yang akan mengangkat tubuh lemahnya._

_"Kau yang jangan macam-macam! Pergilah! Kau harus menjaga batu.."_

_"Aku akan menjaganya bersama Appa!" potong Kangin cepat._

_Plakk!_

_Tamparan keras yang meninggalkan bekas merah dipipi Kangin membuat Kangin tertegun. Ia menatap nanar ke arah sang Appa._

_"Kau tak ingat apa yang ku katakan, Kangin!" bentak sang Appa. "Kau harus selamatkan batu itu dan mencari penjaga yang lain, itu jika kau benar-benar ingin pengorbananku tak sia-sia. Sekarang pergi dan cari mereka! Tugasku di sini sudah selesai.."_

_Namun Kangin enggan untuk beranjak dan diluar teriakan-teriakan kesakitan sudah semakin terdengar jelas._

_"Appa sangat mempercayaimu, Kangin-ah.." ucap sang Appa lembut. "Kau pasti mampu mencari mereka, carilah seseorang dari bagian timur. Dia adalah pemimpin kelompok penjaga batu blue sapphire. Aku rasa sekarang ia telah menyerahkan batu itu pada anaknya. Sekarang pergilah, kau tak punya banyak waktu lagi."_

_Kangin menatap sang Appa lama lalu merengkuh tubuh lemah sang Appa dan memeluknya erat. Appa hanya menepuk-nepuk punggung sang anak sembari menyemangatinya. Dengan langkah berat Kangin meninggalkan sang Appa._

* * *

_Appa.. Aku sudah menuruti ucapanmu.. Kapan tugasku selesai? Apa aku masih harus terus menjaga batu ini? Aku ingin menyusulmu Appa.. aku merindukanmu.. Aku sangat-sangat merindukanmu.. Apa setelah kami berhasil mengalahkan pasukan kegelapan aku boleh menyusulmu?_

"Kangin, apa yang kau lakukan di serambi malam-malam seperti ini?"

"Oh~ Heechul Hyung.." Heechul berjalan mendekati Kangin yang tengah menatap gelapnya malam. Bulan nampak bersinar terang malam ini.

"Sepertinya besok bulan purnama, ya?"

"Hmm.." Kangin mengangguk singkat. "Bagaimana dengan Leeteuk Hyung?"

"Aku rasa dia baik-baik saja selama ia tak terlalu sering mengeluarkan mantra tingkat tinggi," jawab Heechul.

"Hyung.." panggil Kangin setelah mereka terdiam cukup lama. Heechul hanya menggumam mendengar panggilan Kangin. "Apa Hyung akan mengijinkan Leeteuk Hyung ikut bertarung melawan pasukan kegelapan?"

"Aku ijinkan atau tidak Teukie pasti tetap pergi," kata Heechul sembari mendesah pelan. "Yang ia inginkan hanya menghancurkan pasukan kegelapan walau ia harus kehilangan nyawanya. Tapi, aku benar-benar tak ingin dia melakukan itu. Sudah terlalu banyak yang ia lakukan untuk kita. Mengumpulkan kalian, membantu kita menyempurnakan kekuatan mantra, melindungi kita, menggabungkan potongan-potongan batu _blue sapphire_. Semua itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

"Tapi ku rasa Leeteuk Hyung tak akan mendengarkan ucapanmu Hyung."

"Sungmin.."

"Hmm.." Sungmin tersenyum miris pada kedua Hyungnya. "Sebanyak apapun yang Leeteuk Hyung lakukan untuk kita, ia tak akan berhenti sampai pasukan kegelapan benar-benar musnah."

"Iya, kau benar.. Sepertinya ia akan bisa hidup tenang setelah pasukan kegelapan musnah.." imbuh Kangin.

* * *

_"Siapa kau!"_

_"Aku? Aku hanya.."_

_"Jangan berani berbohong padaku!"_

_"Astaga~ Kau ini galak sekali.. Aku belum menyelesaikan perkataanku.."_

_"Aku tak peduli! Cepat pergi dari hadapanku atau ku bunuh kau!"_

_"Ckckck~ Baiklah.. Baiklah.. Aku pergi.. Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau suatu saat kau akan bertemu denganku lagi.."_

_"Ap.. Hey!"_

_Sungmin menggeram kesal saat orang berjubah itu pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Sungmin mengepalkan jari-jarinya dan melemparkan mantra peledak pada sebuah pohon besar yang ada di sebelah kanannya._

_"Aaaauuuwwww~"_

_Sungmin menoleh saat mendengar teriakan kesakitan itu. Sungmin mendapati seorang pria tengah terduduk di atas daun-daun kering sembari mengusap belakang kepalanya._

_"Siapa lagi kau?"_

_Pria yang terduduk di atas daun kering menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal. Ia pun bangkit dan kini menatap Sungmin tajam sembari menunjuk Sungmin._

_"Kau itu benar-benar tak sopan dengan orang lain! Bisakah sedikit bersikap lebih baik dengan orang lain? Terutama dengan pria tadi? Kau itu menyebalkan! Kau membuatku kehilangannya!"_

_Pria itu pergi meninggalkan Sungmin sembari menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal. Sungmin terbengong melihat sikap orang itu yang tiba-tiba marah-marah padanya dengan alasan yang menurutnya bukan urusannya._

_"Kau juga penjaga batu blue sapphire dan sedang mencari pemimpinnya kan?" Perkataan pria itu membuat Sungmin menoleh dengan cepat. "Sekarang kau berhasil membuatnya menghilang lagi dan kau menggagalkan rencanaku!"_

_"Tu.. Tunggu!"_

_"Apa!" Dengan galak pria itu membentak Sungmin, pria itu benar-benar terlihat sangat kesal namun bagi Sungmin pria itu terlihat sangat lucu saat sedang kesal seperti itu. "Jika kau ingin bertanya dari mana aku mengetahuinya, lihat sendiri batumu yang sedari tadi terus bersinar. Jika aku jadi kau aku akan pergi mengejar pemimpin batu blue sapphire dan memintanya untuk menekan kekuatan batu itu sebelum pasukan kegelapan mengejar lalu mencincangmu hidup-hidup!"_

_Dan pria itu segera pergi dari hadapan Sungmin. Sungmin terdiam, berusaha mencerna apa yang diucapkan pria itu._

_"Sinar.. pemimpin... kegelapan.." gumam Sungmin dan sesaat kemudian ia menepuk dahinya dan segera pergi mengejar pria yang sudah mulai menjauh darinya itu._

_"Tunggu!" Sungmin memanggil orang itu sembari terus berlari dan terus berlari hingga mereka dipertemukan dalam sebuah sungai kecil. "Kau kupanggil sejak tadi! Apa kau tak mendengarku!"_

_"Memanggilku? Memang kau tahu namaku?" tanya pria itu dengan wajah bingungnya._

_"Eh? Oh.. Itu.. Hahaha.. Aku tak tahu.." Sungmin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal membuat pria dihadapannya terkikik geli._

_"Aku Lee Donghae.. Kau?"_

_"Aku Lee Sungmin.."_

_"Nah~ Jadi kau memutuskan untuk mencari pemimpin batu blue sapphire itu?" Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya._

_"Kalian mencariku?"_

_Pertanyaan itu membuat keduanya menoleh dan tercengang saat mendapati pria berjubah yang mereka cari ada dihadapan mereka._

_"Sungmin dan Donghae.. Kalian juga pelindung batu itu, kan?"_

* * *

"Sungmin.. Sungmin.."

Panggilan itu membuat Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Eh? Iya? Apa Hyung?" gagap Sungmin.

"Sedari tadi kami mengajakmu bicara, tapi kau malah melamun. Dasar!"

Heechul memukul kepala Sungmin pelan dan Sungmin hanya terkekeh.

"Kalian bertiga sedang apa?"

Suara lembut itu membuat Sungmin, Kangin dan Heechul terlonjak lalu mendesah pelan setelah tahu siapa itu.

"Mengenang masa lalu," jawab Heechul sembari terkekeh pelan. "Kenapa kau tak istirahat saja, hmm? Kau itu perlu istirahat banyak.."

"Istirahat banyak juga tak akan berguna untukku, Heenim.."

"Yah.. Kau benar Teukie.."

"Sudah malam.. Sebaiknya kita tidur.. Besok kalian masih berlatih lagi kan?" tanya Leeteuk. Ketiga orang itu pun mengangguk dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan serambi. Leeteuk tersenyum sejenak lalu mengikuti mereka dan masuk ke kamarnya sendiri.

* * *

"Sudah.. cukup.. aku.. benar-benar.. lelah..." engah Kyuhyun sembari mencengkeram dadanya yang terasa sakit. Leeteuk, Zhoumi dan Ryeowook berjalan mendekat kearah Kyuhyun.

"Kau terlalu memaksakan kekuatanmu, Kyu," ucap Leeteuk pelan sembari mengangkat tangan kanannya namun segera ditepis oleh Kyuhyun.

"Tidak.. usah.. membantuku.. hyung.. kau sudah.. membantu kami.. banyak.. jangan mencelakai.. dirimu sendiri.."

Leeteuk yang semula kaget dengan sikap Kyuhyun pun akhirnya mengangguk paham. Akhirnya hanya Zhoumi dan Ryeowook yang menyalurkan sedikit kekuatan mereka pada Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu latihan sore ini kita sudahi.. Ini sudah hampir malam.. Lebih baik kita.."

"Ohoo.. Ternyata kalian semua di sini.."

Kata-kata itu membuat Leeteuk menegakkan tubuhnya. Tanpa menoleh ke arah belakangnya pun ia tahu siapa orang yang tengah berbicara. Perlahan Leeteuk bangkit dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Adik-adik Leeteuk mulai berdiri berjajar. Leeteuk mengepalkan jemarinya saat melihat kelima orang dihadapannya yang memakai jubah hitam itu.

"Ohh~ Kau.. Kau dari desa bagian timur kan?" tunjuk salah satu pria berjubah hitam itu pada Leeteuk. "Aku melihat fotomu di dalam salah satu rumah yang kami hancurkan dan aku rasa kau adalah pemimpin mereka."

"Ya, aku memang pemimpin mereka," jawab Leeteuk lantang sembari maju satu langkah.

"Perkenalkan, kami adalah pemimpin kegelapan," ucap pria itu sembari menunjukkan senyum dinginnya. Keempat rekannya hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan remeh.

Kubu Leeteuk tetap terdiam melihat kelima orang diahadapannya. Mereka punya pikiran yang sama, peperangan akan segera terjadi dan ini adalah penentuan. Siapa yang kali ini akan menguasai bumi. Jika mereka ingin membuat bumi ini tetap tersenyum, mereka harus menang melawan pemimpin kegelapan itu.

"Berikan batu itu padaku dan aku tak akan melukai kalian," ujar Jaejoong sang _leader_.

"Lalu membiarkan kalian berkelian di bumi ini dan membuat bumi ini menjadi menyedihkan? Aku akan lebih memilih bertarung denganmu dari pada melihat bumi ini hancur!" tegas Leeteuk.

"Jawaban yang salah.." gumam Jaejoong sembari menjulurkan kedua tangannya dan meluncurlah cahaya berwarna hitam pekat menerjang kubu Leeteuk. Ke-15 penjaga batu itu pun menghindar dan mulai menyebar. Kangin, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook berhadapan dengan Junsu. Zhoumi, Hankyung dan Henry berhadapan dengan Changmin. Siwon, Sungmin, Donghae, dan Heechul berhadapan dengan Yunho. Kibum, Shindong, Yesung dan Kyuhyun berhadapan dengan Yoochun. Leeteuk sendiri berhadapan dengan Jaejoong.

Beberapa adik Leeteuk ingin bergabung dengan Leeteuk, namun tak bisa karena Jaejoong telah membuat sebuah tameng disekelilingnya hingga tak ada lagi yang bisa masuk. Adik-adik Leeteuk berharap-harap cemas dengan kondisi Leeteuk saat ini.

* * *

Shindong menyentuh pundak Kyuhyun dan menyalurkan sedikit kekuatannya pada adik yang fisiknya lemah itu. Kyuhyun yang mengetahuinya mengangguk samar sembari menggumamkan terima kasih.

"Empat lawan satu, eoh?" hitung Yoochun sembari mendesah pelan. "Yah.. aku bisa menghabisi kalian berempat dalam waktu sebentar.. _Nigra_.."

Cahaya berwarna hitam pekat keluar dari kedua tangan Yoochun dan menerjang Shindong, Kyuhyun, Yesung dan Kibum. Keempat orang itu mengitari Yoochun dan mulai meluncurkan beberapa mantra andalan mereka, namun Yoochun bisa menangkis semua itu dengan sangat cepat.

"_Flamma_.." ucap Yesung dan api besar keluar dari tangan kanan Yesung langsung menerjang Yoochun.

"_Spiritus procellæ_.." imbuh Kibum. Angin kencang membuat api yang dikeluarkan Yesung semakin menyala besar. Namun tiba-tiba api itu lenyap tak berbekas membuat Yesung dan Kibum tercengang.

"Hanya segitukah kemapuan para penjaga batu _blue sapphire_?" tanya Yoochun meremehkan. "Kalian masih perlu berlatih lagi.. _Secandi_.."

Crattt!

"Arggghh!" erang Yesung dan Kibum sembari memegangi dada mereka. Darah mulai mengalir ke tangan Yesung dan Kibum yang tengah memegangi dadanya.

"_Radix_!" seru Kyuhyun. Yoochun yang tahu akan itu segera loncat menghindari akar-akar yang mengejarnya. "Shindong Hyung! Cepat obati Kibum Hyung dan Yesung Hyung! Aku akan mengurusnya sebentar!"

"Hati-hati!" pesan Shindong dan segera pergi menghampiri Yesung serta Kibum. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah berlari mengejar Yoochun sembari mengeluarkan beberapa mantranya dengan sangat cepat. Ia tak ingin memberikan peluang pada Yoochun untuk mengeluarkan mantranya.

"_Descendit_!" seru Kyuhyun saat Yoochun menginjak tanah untuk menghindari api yang berada di atas kepalanya. Tanah itu langsung amblas dan Kyuhyun kembali mengeluarkan mantranya membuat sebagian tubuh Yoochun terkubur ke dalam tanah.

"Cih!" decih Yoochun dan ia pun bersiul pelan, Kyuhyun sudah kembali mengangkat tangannya saat tiba-tiba ada yang menerjangnya dari samping kiri hingga tubuhnya terlempar dan menggesek rumput hingga meninggalkan luka gores di tangan kanannya. Kyuhyun bangkit sembari memegangi lengan kanannya yang terluka dan ia tercengang saat melihat beberapa ekor serigala tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan lapar.

"Gawat!" gumam Kyuhyun, ia pun melirik langit malam dan ia langsung lemas saat melihat bulan yang kini telah sempurna, bulan purnama. Kyuhyun terhenyak saat mendengar geraman dihadapannya. Tanpa berfikir lagi, Kyuhyun pun mengedarkan pandanganya kearah yang lain dan ia bisa melihatnya. Mereka juga tengah dikelilingi oleh beberapa serigala.

"Kyu! Awas!"

Kyuhyun yang tengah melihat Hyungnya yang lain terkejut saat mendengar teriakan Kibum. Ia menoleh namun terlambat, serigala itu telah menerjangnya dan mulai mencabik pakaiannya.

"Kyu!" Kyuhyun masih bisa mendengar teriakan histeris dari para Hyungnya. Dengan ketakutan Kyuhyun mengeluarkan mantra api untuk menyingkirkan serigala yang ada dihadapannya. Serigala itu pergi menjauh dan menggeram marah pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bangkit dengan susah payah karena bagian depan tubuhnya tercabik dan mengeluarkan banyak darah.

Shindong meninggalkan Yesung dan Kibum secepat yang ia bisa untuk menghampiri Kyuhyun, tak lupa ia mengeluarkan berbagai macam mantra untuk membuat serigala itu pergi dari Kyuhyun. Yoochun memperhatikan semua itu sembari tersenyum senang. Ia sudah terbebas dari jebakan tanah yang dibuat oleh Kyuhyun.

"Huh! Kalian tidak seru.. Hey! Kalian! Cepat habisi orang-orang bodoh itu!" perintah Yoochun pada serigala-serigala lapar dihadapannya.

* * *

"Tiga lawan satu ya? Huh~ Kalian benar-benar merepotkan," ujar Changmin malas.

Hankyung segera menerjang Changmin sembari meluncurkan mantra-mantranya, begitu juga dengan Henry dan Zhoumi.

"_Oppugnare_," ucap Henry. Changmin kembali menghancurkan mantra yang dikeluarkan Henry sembari menatapnya sebal.

Tibat-tiba terdengar jeritan histeris dan membuat Zhoumi berhenti. Zhoumi mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun. Ia menggeram kesal melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang tercabik. Namun ia tak bisa melakukan apapun. Zhoumi kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada musuhnya yang tengah diserang oleh Hankyung dan juga Henry. Zhoumi merentangkan kedua tangannya dan berusaha untuk konsentrasi.

"_Eiectionis_!" seru Zhoumi. Serigala-serigala yang tengah menerjangnya dari samping terlempar sangat jauh. Zhoumi mendesah lega, untuk sementara serigala-serigala itu tak akan mengganggu mereka bertiga.

"Ck! Kalian merepotkan!" desis Changmin yang kini tengah kewalahan menghadapi mantra Hankyung dan juga Henry. Zhoumi pun segera bergabung dan menerjang Changmin dengan mantra-mantranya. "Ahh~ Tak ada pilihan lain."

"_Maledicat in dolore_.." ucap Changmin pelan sembari menunjuk Henry. Henry menghentikan langkahnya dan langsung meringkuk kesakitan.

"Aaaaaarrrrrgggghhhh!" Jeritan yang sangat memekakkan telinga itu membuat hati Zhoumi dan Hankyung mencelos. Henry tengah menjerit-jerit kesakitan saat ini. Zhoumi pun memilih mendekati Henry dan meninggalkan Hankyung yang kembali menerjang Changmin tanpa ampun.

"Aaaaaaa!"

"Henry! Henry!" Zhoumi mengguncang tubuh Henry kencang.

"Saaaakkkiiiiitttt! Hyuuuunnnnggggg! Tolooonnnngggggg!" teriak Henry yang masih meringkuk kesakitan. Zhoumi merentangkan kedua tangannya dan cahaya berwarna biru safir meluncur dari kedua tangannya.

"Zhoumi! Hentikan!" bentak Hankyung saat melihat cahaya biru keluar dari tangan Zhoumi dan menyelubungi tubuh Henry yang tengah meringkuk kesakitan.

"_Conclusi_! _Claustrum_!" ucap Hankyung pada Changmin. Changmin menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal. Lagi-lagi ia terkena mantra tutup mulut dan tangan serta kakinya juga terikat. Hankyung berlari kearah Zhoumi, ia tak akan membiarkan adiknya itu mengantar nyawanya saat menyelamatkan Henry.

"Bodoh! Hentikan!" bentak Hankyung sembari terus berlari mendekat kearah Zhoumi. Namun belum sempat ia menyentuh Zhoumi, tubuhnya terhempas ke tanah dan terdengar suara geraman. "Sial!"

_to be continued_..

* * *

_kyyaaaaaa..._

_perangnya udah dimulai nih..._

_haduh.. maaf ya kalau aneh dan tidak menegangkan... tapi cuma ini yang bisa ku tulis.._

_dan ini sebenernya masih panjang.. tapi dari pada story yang ini kepanjangan, jadi aku potong..._

_terima kasih yang udah review di kotak review, PM dan juga facebook..._

_terima kasih juga untuk seluruh silent readers..._

_ditunggu reviewnya..._

_and enjoy this story... ;)_


End file.
